Haute voltige
by Rainette
Summary: Et si l'APTX 4869 était liée avec une certaine pierre rouge magique connue sous le nom de Pandora...?
1. Prologue

Prologue. Sous la pluie de Shibuya.

Shibuya…Un quartier sombre… Tout d'abord par l'absence de passant (c'est vrai qu'à deux heures du matin, les gens ont d'autres choses à faire que de se balader dans la rue…). Je dois plutôt dire que d'un côté ça m'arrange. Ca m'évite les questions, les regards affolés que je susciterais sûrement sur mon passage. C'est vrai que, couvert de sang et trempé par la pluie comme je le suis, je ne dois pas être très beau à voir…   
Si d'un côté ça m'arrange, cette absence de vie à Shibuya m'encombre aussi. Je suis dans une situation assez délicate pour tout dire et j'aurais plutôt besoin d'aide en ce moment. La curiosité est un vilain défaut dit-on : je suis d'ailleurs bien placé pour le savoir. Parce que j'étais trop curieux, je me suis retrouvé par le passé dans des situations très périlleuses malgré moi.  
Ce qui m'arrive, c'est sûrement une punition : être trop curieux, se mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas, ça attire des ennuis…  
Je remontais le Boulevard à présent. En haut, il y avait une boulangerie…Je me souviens y être souvent allé quand j'étais gamin. « gamin »…Ca sonne bizarre dans la bouche d'un gosse de six ans, non ?  
J'avais de plus en plus mal au ventre à présent. Je commençais à ne plus rien distinguer : tout devenais flou…  
Tournant à droite, je rentrai dans une impasse et, tentant de ne pas perdre connaissance à tout prix, je sortis un nœud papillon rouge de la poche de mon jean. A côté d'une molette ressemblant à une mini radio, il y avait un gros bouton rouge. Sans hésiter, j'appuyai dessus. De l'autre côté, personne ne répondait. Pourtant je pris la parole, ma voix s'enregistrera sur le répondeur de toutes façons :  
« Pro…Professeur ? »  
J'avais du mal à parler…  
« J'ai eu un…problème…à Shibuya…  
Je crois… Je crois qu'ils… »  
Je n'eu pas le temps de terminer ma phrase. Terrassé par la douleur, tout en me tenant le ventre, je m'effondrais par terre dans une flaque pourpre, inconscient.

Shibuya…Un quartier sombre… Sous la pluie battante, le ciel noir de jais, Conan s'est effondré…   
Tout cela signerais-t-il la fin de Shinichi Kudo ?


	2. 01 Réveil

Chapitre01. Réveil.

« Je crois qu'il commence à revenir à lui professeur… »  
Conan Edogawa ouvrit les yeux. Il les referma d'ailleurs aussitôt : la luminosité de la lampe avait beau être assez faible, il avait tout de même mal aux yeux.  
« Tu es réveillé Shinichi ? »   
Il reconnaissait cette voix…C'était Agasa, son voisin. Un vieil homme à la barbe blanche rondelet qui inventait des gadgets dans son labo.  
Conan essaya de répondre, mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche. Il renonça donc et se contenta de hocher la tête, pour montrer qu'il avait bien entendu. Conan essaya ensuite de se redresser. Aussitôt, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa les côtes, le clouant au lit.  
«Ne force pas Kudo, tu es bien amoché. »   
Il connaissait cette personne là aussi…c'était Aï Haibara, une fillette de six ans aux cheveux châtains. Enfin ça, c'était en apparence. En réalité, elle se nommait Shiho Miyano, ou 'Sherry'. C'était une scientifique de 18 ans. Oui, c'était… Tout ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle absorbe un poison de sa fabrication qui fait rajeunir. Il le connaissait bien lui aussi…Pour en avoir consommé…  
Conan finit par s'habituer à la lumière ambiante et ouvrit les yeux. Apparemment, il était chez le professeur Agasa.  
« Que s'est-il passé ? Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? demanda Conan.  
- Tu as un émetteur dans ta montre Kudo je te signale… souffla Aï.   
- Nous avons entendu ton message. poursuivit Agasa. Je t'ai localisé grâce à l'émetteur et nous sommes partis te chercher le plus rapidement possible. Apparemment, tu as eu un problème…  
-Un problème ? Moi ? Non, vous croyez ?! ricana Conan.  
- Que t'est-il arrivé Shinichi ? demanda le professeur.  
- Bof…Y a rien à raconter… Je me suis pris une balle perdue, c'est tout !  
- Ne te moque pas de nous Kudo ! Tu te baladais dans la rue, comme ça, et il y a une balle qui sort de nulle part, c'est ça ?!   
Conan soupira. Ca ne servait à rien d'essayer de leur cacher. Même si il savait que Haibara serait encore plus en colère après…  
- Bon, d'accord ! Plus exactement, c'est arrivé quand je suivais Vermouth…  
La réaction des deux autres ne se fit pas attendre…  
- Hein ?  
- Quoi ?!!  
Les réactions du professeur et d'Aï avaient été bruyantes. C'est assez normal d'ailleurs…   
Comment Conan avait-il pu bien faire pour se retrouver à suivre Vermouth, le caméléon des Hommes en Noir ?! 


	3. 02 A la poursuite de Vermouth 1

Chapitre02. A la poursuite de Vermouth (1ère partie).

« Alors comme ça tu as vu Vermouth à Shibuya ?!

- Oui !! C'est ce que je vous répète depuis tout à l'heure !!

Conan commençais à en avoir marre. C'était la même question depuis près d'une demi-heure.

- Comment as-tu fait ton coup Kudo ? Elle t'a reconnu, c'est ça ?!questionna Aï.

- Non, pas du tout. En fait, c'est assez bizarre…répondit Conan. Je vais vous expliquer…

Quand il disait que c'était bizarre, Conan n'exagérait pas…

Tout à commencé à la sortie de l'école primaire Teitan. Conan était sorti un peu après les autres et avait donc du renter seul. Chemin faisant, il avait sursauté et aussitôt plongé derrière le mur d'une sombre ruelle.

Non, c'est impossible…Ca ne peut pas être elle !! Et même pas déguisée en plus ! pensa-t-il.

Pourtant, il du se rendre à l'évidence : même de dos, elle était reconnaissable. C'était bien Vermouth, la femme en noir aux cheveux blonds, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus !! Et elle se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, sans s'être aperçue de sa présence, pour couronner le tout.

Le cœur de Conan battait à tout rompre : Que pouvait-elle bien faire là ? Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête : il fallait la suivre, évidemment ! Mais s'il se faisait prendre, que se passerait-il ? D'un autre côté, il était bien incapable de rester là, à attendre qu'elle soit partie…

La curiosité est un vilain défaut…

Conan sorti de son sac une casquette et se l'enfonça sur le crâne, en rentrant ses cheveux à l'intérieur, ne laissant dépasser aucune mèche.

J'espère que ça suffira… pensa-t-il en s'engageant à la poursuite de Vermouth…


	4. 03 A la poursuite de Vermouth 2

Chapitre03. A la poursuite Vermouth (2nd partie).

Tout en restant le plus loin possible de la femme en noir, Conan faisait tout pour ne pas la perdre de vue : il devait absolument savoir où elle allait et ce qu'elle faisait là.  
La filature dura bien trois-quarts d'heure quand ils arrivèrent à Shibuya. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir et se remplissait de gros nuages noirs : il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir. Les magasins commençaient à fermer quand Vermouth poussa la porte d'une petite boutique. Elle était si insignifiante que Conan ne l'avait même pas remarquée auparavant. Il déchiffra rapidement son nom inscrit sur la façade grisâtre qui n'avait rien d'attrayant !  
« Le monde magique des lapins ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! » se demanda Conan, sceptique.  
On apercevait à l'intérieur du magasin de grandes affiches ornées de lapins bleus et roses… Rien de très intéressant pour un criminel, ou même pour une personne normale, quoi !  
Dans la boutique, Vermouth s'était accoudée au comptoir et discutait avec le vendeur, un vieil homme d'une soixantaine d'années à l'air pas très frais… A près dix minutes de discussion et quand Conan commençait à se demander si la femme en noir n'était pas là uniquement pour s'abriter en prévision de la pluie, le vendeur lui tendit un paquet rectangulaire assez large. Vermouth le cala comme elle pu sous son bras (apparemment, elle n'a pas de sac…) et sorti.  
Conan avait bien pris soin de se cacher dans l'ombre d'une ruelle un peu plus loin. Il se posait d'ailleurs des questions : « Un paquet pris dans un magasin de lapins ?! C'est une blague… ? »  
Pourtant, pour la femme en noir, le paquet avait l'air d'être d'une importance capitale…Vermouth jetai des coups d'œil suspicieux à tout les coins de rue un peu plus sombres que la moyenne et s'arrêtait toutes les cinq minutes pour regarder sa montre…  
Qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait-il bien cacher ? Ce simple petit emballage cacherait-il quelque chose d'important pour les Hommes en noir ?   
La filature dura bien une dizaine de minutes : Conan se cachait comme il pouvait tout en essayant de ne pas se faire distancer par la femme en noir. Alors qu'ils avaient bien du traverser la moitié de Shibuya, Vermouth s'arrêta et attendit. Un bruit de pas retentis alors derrière elle. Conan eu tout juste le temps de sauter derrière une poubelle…  
« Ah, tu es là…   
- D'habitude tu arrive à l'heure…J'ai eu à t'attendre, ça m'étonne de toi !  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… ! Et toi, pas de problème en route ? Tu l'as bien récupéré ?  
- Evidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois… »  
Et pendant que la conversation se déroulai, Conan, toujours caché derrière sa poubelle avait étouffé un cri de surprise : pas de doute, c'était bien lui ! Et il ferait tout pour l'arrêter cette fois… 


	5. 04 Intervention inattendue

Chapitre 04. Intervention inattendue.

Je tremblais…Ca blessais un peu mon orgueil de le reconnaître, mais les faits étaient là : j'avais presque peur de me faire repérer à cause de cela… Ce n'était pas vraiment du à la peur : j'était presque joyeux même…Joyeux d'avoir une nouvelle chance d'obtenir des informations sur eux, de peut-être découvrir un nouveau membre de ces corbeaux…Je tremblais aussi un peu de peur, il faut bien l'avouer…Pas vraiment pour moi, mais pour mes proches : Ran, le professeur Agasa, Kogoro Mouri, Heiji…et tout ceux qui étaient au courant d'une façon ou d'une autre de mon identité véritable.

Parce que s'ils m'attrapaient, ce serait la fin de tout. Parce qu'ils finiraient forcément par faire un lien entre moi, Conan Edogawa et le détective qu'ils ont assassiné, Shinichi Kudo. Alors, je dois le arrêter, pour mon bien et pour celui de mes proches. Pour démanteler l'organisation de ces corbeaux.

Mais pour l'instant, pour réaliser cela, je devais commencer par ces deux là.

Je m'approchais silencieusement, si on pouvait utiliser ce terme pour un déplacement de quelques centimètres, quand Vermouth donna son paquet à son « ami ». Celui-ci ouvrit le sachet et en sortit une minuscule boîte, pas plus de cinq centimètres de côté, qu'il entrebâilla. Il examina son contenu et paru satisfait car il réemballa la boîte minutieusement. L'homme en noir se tourna ensuite vers Vermouth et afficha ce qu'on aurait pu appeler un sourire s'il n'avait pas paru dénué de sentiments.

« Je pense que c'est bien le vrai…commença Vermouth.

-Ca ne fait aucun doute…répondit le blond. Je pense que cette fois, ce sera bon… »

De quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler ?me demandai-je. Apparemment, ce paquet faisait partie de l'un de leurs plan : il fallait donc que je le récupère, peut importe son contenu. Je me creusait la tête pour trouver comment leur prendre sans me faire voir, ce qui était tout bonnement impossible, quand soudain…

« Vous avez l'air de bien vous amusez ici… ! »

Que ce soit moi, Vermouth ou son interlocuteur, nous avons tous tourné brusquement la tête dans la direction de la voix. Je poussais un cri de soupir étouffé par la réaction des Hommes en noir :

« Qui es-tu toi ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là gamin ?

-Ce que je fais là… ? Ca me semble évident pourtant… Je suis venu pour récupérer ce que vous avez dans les mains.

-Ca ne réponds pas ma question ça. Qui es-tu ?

-Si ça vous intéresse à ce point… Je n'ai pas trop le choix : Hattori Heiji, détective ! D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, ce paquet contient le bijou dérobé dans le musée de la rue Beika il y a quelques semaines. Je vais donc vous demander de me le rendre bien gentiment. »

Un bijou ?! C'était ça, le contenu du paquet si important pour les Hommes en noir ? Et comment Heiji pouvait-il se trouver là… Ca n'avait aucun sens : il serait venu d'Osaka rien que pour ça ?

« Vous connaissez mon identité…A vous de vous présenter à présent : je ne vais pas vous arrêter sans même savoir qui vous êtes…

-Hmm…Il a le sens de l'humour ce gamin…

-Ce n'est pas grave…Il m'en rappelle un autre exactement comme lui. Pour répondre à ta question, je suis Vermouth, et lui c'est Gin…

-Vermouth ? Gin ? C'est pas des noms ça…

-Tu croyais vraiment que nous allions te donner nos vrais noms peut-être ? Tu es bien optimiste ! Mais le plus drôle, c'est que tu croies être capable de nous arrêter … ironisa Vermouth.

-Assez plaisanté… ! Soit tu t'en vas, soit tu te tais définitivement. Tu as de la chance, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

Gin sorti un revolver de la poche intérieure de sa veste et le pointa sur Heiji.

-Alors ? Tu as une minute pour te décider… »

Il ne va pas lui tirer dessus quand même ?! pensai-je, horrifié par la situation. Et je ne peux rien faire : si j'en endors un, il y aura toujours l'autre… J'espère qu'il a une idée en tête…

« Le décompte est terminé…Tant pis pour toi ! »


	6. 05 Le rubis d'Osaka

Chapitre 05. Le rubis d'Osaka

Le flingue de ce type était braqué sur moi…Et je ne pouvais rien y faire. De toutes façons, il ne m'aurait pas laissé m'en aller, même si j'en avais eu envie. Je ne pouvais plus reculer à présent, c'était la dernière ligne droite. Mais là, ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, je risquait d'y laisser ma peau… Bien évidemment, je n'était pas venu seul : la police ne devrait pas tarder maintenant, enfin j'espère. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas crus à mon histoire : j'avais beau être le fils de l'inspecteur de police d'Osaka, pour eux j'était quand même un gamin. Ces types bizarres, habillés de noir, avec des noms d'alcool en plus… Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible, c'était bien eux.

Le grand type me regardait. S'il croyait que j'allais m'en aller, il faisait une grosse erreur ! Cependant, il me fallait un plan, et je dois dire que n'importe quelle idée aurait été la bien venue… Il ne me laissa pas l'occasion d'y réfléchir :

« Le décompte est terminé…Tant pis pour toi !

-Attends Gin…

-? Qu'y a-t-il encore ?!

-J'ai une question à poser au gamin. » Répondit Vermouth.

Je me mis à réfléchir à toute allure. Apparemment, cette femme m'offrait une belle occasion de gagner du temps. Et justement, le temps c'était exactement ce qu'il me manquait, pour imaginer un plan efficace :

« Eh bien allez-y ! Je vous écoute…

- Comment connais-tu l'existence de ceci ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le paquet.

- … Il a été volé à la bijouterie la plus importante d'Osaka. Ce bijou a fait la une des journaux pendant des semaines. Il m'aurait été difficile de passer à côté. » Répondis-je après une légère hésitation : il n'est jamais bon de donner des informations à ses adversaires, surtout dans une situation comme celle-ci. Mais après tout, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix…

« Je vois… Et pourquoi veux-tu la récupérer ? Ceci ne te concerne pas, que je sache. Déclara Vermouth.

- Si, justement.

- Bon… Donne-moi ça Gin. Si tu dois le tuer, il devrait au moins voir ce pourquoi il meurt, non ? déclara Vermouth avec un sourire malsain.

- Si ça t'amuse… »

Vermouth pris donc le paquet et en sorti une petite boîte rouge. Elle l'ouvrit et la dirigea vers Heiji :

« Tiens, voici ce pourquoi tu vas mourir, détective. C'est drôle, mais tu m'en rappelles un autre, aussi obstiné que toi…

-Voyez-vous ça… »répondis-je.

Une émeraude rouge sang brilla à l'intérieur. C'était bien elle, je ne m'étais pas trompé… Sans hésiter, je bondit en avant et attrape la pierre dans ma main. Ca ne l'abîmerait pas, pas de risques là-dessus.

Apparemment, Gin s'y attendait un peu, car il pointa son revolver sur moi. Et il tira. J'avais l'impression bizarre que la balle avait ralentie et qu'elle mis des heures à arriver. Par réflexe uniquement, je me jetais sur le côté. Le temps repris son cours normal et la balle m'atteignit à l'épaule gauche, répandant une traînée rouge sur celle-ci. Comment avait-il bien pu me rater, c'était la question que je me posais. En tout cas, j'entendis des bruits de pas à quelques rues d'ici et des échos de voix :

« Il y a eu un coup de feu ?! Dépêchez-vous un peu bon sang ! »

Je souris. Ils arrivaient enfin : ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Par contre, les deux hommes en noir n'avaient pas l'air très contents.

« Bon, apparemment tu as appelé tes amis…Sale détective ! pesta Gin. Je crois que je devrait me débarrasser de toi avait de partir.

- De toutes façons, maintenant, un coup de feu de plus ou de moins…approuva Vermouth.

Et il tira donc une seconde fois. Moi, je serrais le rubis dans mon poing et la balle se ralentit à nouveau. Franchement, je me suis mis à croire aux miracles en cet instant… J'esquivais donc le coup qui alla se perdre à traverser une poubelle. Peut-être était-ce mon imagination, mais en cet instant, j'ai cru entendre un gémissement de douleur étouffé. En tout cas, sous l'effet de la surprise, je lâchais le bijou qui allait rouler par-terre.

Les hommes en noir jetèrent un dernier regard derrière eux et partirent en courant. Quelques instant après, la police devait arriver. Est-ce que je devrais plutôt partir ou rester ici et chercher l'émeraude ? Je n'eu pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à la question car un policier apparu au tournant du mur et demanda :

« Heiji ? Tu es là ! Nous t'avons cherché partout… C'était Takahiro, un ancien agent d'Osaka ayant déménagé à Tokyo. Je le voyais encore de temps en temps car mon père et lui s'entendaient bien.

Il jeta un œil à mon épaule : Tu es blessé en plus ?! Et où sont passés les autres ? …. Bon, viens, on va soigner ça. »

Et sans me laisser le temps de protester, il me pris pas l'épaule (la droite, pas la gauche) et avec l'aide de ses collèges, m'emmena au commissariat où je répondit à quelques questions avant qu'on me dise que je pouvais rentrer à Osaka, à condition de faire attention à ne pas suivre n'importe qui cette fois. Avant cela, toutefois, je suis retourné dans cette petite ruelle de Shibuya pour y récupérer le bijou…Disparu ! Par contre, on pouvait y voir quelques taches de sang qui partaient de derrière la poubelle, du sang qui n'était pas le mien…Etrange…


	7. 06 Réveil

Chapitre 06. Réveil

Après son récit, Conan s'était rendormi. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang mais d'après le docteur, il se remettra sans mal à condition de bien se reposer. Mais même en dormant, l'esprit du détective rétrécit continuait de travailler. Il lui arrivait même de passer inconsciemment sa main dans sa poche pour vérifier la présence de la petite pierre rouge. A vrai dire, c'était là la raison de sa disparition constatée par Heiji : quand elle était passé à la portée de Conan, ce dernier n'avais pas hésité et avais refermé sa main dessus. Si elle peut être utile aux Hommes en Noir, elle peut certainement aussi me conduire à eux…avait pensé le petit détective.

Pour Haibara, cette pierre était également un sujet de pensée assez intéressant : d'après Conan, elle avait disparue, mais, pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce caillou. Malgré tout le temps qu'elle avait passé au sein de l'organisation, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette pierre rouge…Pourquoi, alors qu'elle paraissait si importante ? Et si… Non ! C'était absurde pensa Aï. Formuler une telle hypothèse, sans aucune preuve plausible, cela l'étonnait même de sa part… Pourtant, elle devait vérifier. C'est donc pour cela, peut après la fin du flash-back de Conan, qu'Haibara commença ses recherches sur le net, et de toutes les autres façons possibles et imaginables, traquant la moindre petite information sur ce rubis.

Une semaine passa… Ran était passée voir Conan pour savoir « pourquoi il n'était pas rentré » tout d'abord, pourquoi il « monopolisait le lit du professeur Agasa » ensuite, et « comment il avait donc bien pu se débrouiller pour se faire une blessure pareille » pour terminer… Mais, étant arrivée en colère et voulant avoir des explications aux début, la colère de la jeune fille était vite retombée en entendant l'histoire maison concoctée par le professeur Agasa et Haibara, qui avait daigné de sortir de son labo pour aider le vieil homme à trouver un mensonge plausible.

Alors qu'elle commençait à quelque peu délaisser ses recherches sur le rubis, fautes de résultats convenables, Aï veillait sur Conan : le professeur Agasa avait besoin de se reposer et elle devait donc le remplacer.

C'est à ce moment là que je me réveillais. J'aperçut Haibara à côté de moi, lisant un livre intitulé « Traité de physique moléculaire par John N. Silverstone »… Très intéressant… Je me suis redressé, et ma tentative fut bien plus réussit que lors de mon premier réveil : à par un petit mal de tête, on pouvait dire que j'allais assez bien.

Je tournais donc la tête vers Haibara, qui ne c'était apparemment pas aperçu de mon réveil.

« Il m'a l'air très intéressant ton livre… murmurai-je, encore trop endormi pour parler normalement. Haibara sursauta, se tournant brusquement vers moi.

- Ah... Tu es réveillé Kudo… dit-elle.

- Oui… J'ai dormi combien de temps ? demandai-je.

- Ca feras une semaine aujourd'hui. me répondit Aï.

-Ah…

-Au fait Kudo, à propos de ce rubis dont tu nous as parlé, j'ai fait des recherches et…

- Ah, tu veux parler de ça ? » la coupai-je, en sortant la pierre rouge de ma poche. Je l'ai attrapée quand elle a roulé par terre.

A ce moment là, on aurait dit qu'Haibara avait avalé de travers quelque chose de très gros… Et, très franchement, je ne pensais pas y être si étranger que ça…

« Tu…Tu veux dire que… bégaya-t-elle. (Je ne pensais pas quand je l'avais prise que le fait que j'aie réussit à subtiliser la pierre l'impressionnerais à ce point)

-Oui ?

-Tu veux dire que tu l'avais depuis le début et que tu ne nous l'as pas dit ! s'exclama-t-elle, rouge de colère. Tu te rends compte, au moins, que j'ai passé la semaine à essayer de savoir où elle était passée ?

-Eh bien…Tu ne me l'as pas demandé…

- Kudo, je vais-te… »

Le professeur Agasa pénétra dans la pièce à cet instant et m'évita de savoir qu'elle allait me faire. A l'instant où il nous vit d'ailleurs, il fit une drôle de tête. Il faut dire aussi qu'Haibara était rouge de colère, ce qui expliquait quelque peu sa réaction…

« Te voilà réveillé Shinichi ? demanda-t-il. Ca tombe bien, j'ai quelque chose qui devrait te plaire. C'est le « détective Mouri » qui l'a apporté hier pour toi. Il a dit qu'il commençait à en avoir marre de voir Ran faire une tête pas possible en se demandant quand tu te réveillerais et que ceci devrait donc te réveiller.

Le professeur me tendit un bout de dizaine centimètres de diamètre, que j'ouvrit aussitôt. Haibara, qui avait apparemment oublié sa colère, passa la tête par-dessus mon épaule pour lire également ce qui y étais inscrit.

« Mais c'est… ! »


	8. 07 Défi

Chapitre 07. Défi.

« _Parce que le fils de la vie doit retourner à la terre ;_

_Quand la créature innocente devient assassin sanguinaire,_

_Je viendrais dérober le saphir de Phinée_

_Pour votre plus grand plaisir, là où Hi no Tori s'est couché_

_Kaito Kid_ »

Conan sourit en relisant le message : en cet instant, il ne pensait même plus au rubis des Hommes en noir. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de ne pas laisser passer cette nouvelle chance de vaincre ce voleur. Le petit détective alla donc s'installer sur une chaise pour lire et relire le message et y trouve un sens. Haibara, quant à elle, pris la pierre restée sur le lit de Conan et se dirigea vers son laboratoire pour tenter d'en percer les secrets.

« De quoi réveiller Kudo, hein ? Cela dépasse toutes nos attentes, détective Mouri… » pensa-t-elle en laissant paraître un semblant de sourire.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Ran passa voir comment allait Conan. Elle su tout de suite, comme Haibara, qu'il était rétablit en le voyant accoudé à une table, les yeux rivés sur son morceau de papier, un brouillon rempli de d'hypothèses et de notes à côté de lui.

« Es-tu près à rentrer Conan ? Tu te sens mieux ? demanda-t-elle quand même.

L'intéressé sursauta : il ne s'était pas encore aperçut de la présence de son amie.

- Euh… Oui Ran ! répondit-il précipitamment, tentant de sortir de l'analyse de son papier.

- Eh bien allons-y alors. » dit Ran en souriant.

Conan se leva donc de sa chaise tout en rangeant le message et son brouillon dans sa poche.

Sur le chemin du retour, Ran lui posa diverses questions : s'il allait bien, comment il s'était retrouvé chez le professeur Agasa, et, pour finir, pourquoi il ne l'écoutait pas. Le petit garçon sursauta quand son amie d'enfance éleva la voix pour sa dernière question. A vrai dire, il ne l'avait écoutée que d'une oreille depuis le début, réfléchissant toujours à la solution de l'énigme du Kid.

« Je suis désolé Ran. Murmura-t-il. Conan s'en voulait réellement : une fois encore, ses enquêtes venaient se placer entre son amie et lui. C'était une chose qui n'avait pas vraiment changé, qu'il soit Shinichi Kudo ou Conan Edogawa.

La jeune fille le regarda un instant, puis sourit. Tu as finalement eu le « cadeau » de Papa, hein Conan ? Lui aussi y travaille depuis qu'il l'a obtenu. »

Voir le petit garçon ainsi perdu dans ses pensées rappelait inexorablement à Ran un autre garçon, plus âgé, qui lui aussi adorait se plonger dans la résolution d'enquêtes plus compliquées les unes que les autres.

« Mais où es-tu donc Shinichi… ? » murmura la jeune fille, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Conan, qui ne réfléchissait plus depuis la série de question de Ran, n'eut pas l'occasion de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. En effet, ils étaient tous deux arrivés au cabinet Mouri sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Ran se frotta les yeux, essuyant des larmes naissantes qu'elle voulait dissimuler au petit garçon, puis se tourna vers lui. Ils rentrèrent donc dans le petit appartement, servant aussi d'agence à Kogoro Mouri, le père de Ran. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs penché sur une feuille, émettant des hypothèses assez bizarres sur la signification du message de Kid l'insaisissable.

Au moment où sa fille rentrait dans l'appartement, accompagnée de Conan, il se leva d'un bond de la chaise où il était assis et s'écria : « Ca y est !! J'ai trouvé !! »

Devant le regard interrogatif des deux autres, qui semblait lui demander clairement de quoi il parlait, il ajouta :

« La solution de l'énigme, bien sûr !! Le grand détective Mouri Kogoro peut vous annoncer où se rendra le Kid !

C'est d'ailleurs extrêmement simple, en y réfléchissant quelque peu…

(« Alors pourquoi as-tu mis tout ce temps pour trouver… ? » pensa Conan, en affichant un sourire sceptique.)

-La première phrase, 'retourner à la terre', désigne une grotte :

Les hommes préhistoriques, nos ancêtres, y vivaient. Cette phrase nous demande donc de retourner à nos racines premières. Continua Kogoro, l'air toujours aussi joyeux et sûr de lui.

Ensuite, 'Hi no Tori', c'est le feu, bien évidemment. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi il a inscrit une énigme aussi facile, sachant qu'un grand détective comme moi trouverait immédiatement la solution… Donc, Hi no Tori désigne lui aussi les grottes, les premiers endroits où l'homme fit du feu.

-Excuse-moi Papa…Mais que signifie 'Quand la créature innocente devient assassin sanguinaire', alors ? demanda Ran.

-Eh bien… Je n'ai pas encore la réponse à cette question… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne va pas tarder ! »

Conan, lui, était toujours un peu surpris par les déclarations de Kogoro. Evidemment, ce n'était certainement pas ça la solution de l'énigme : ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple !

« Mais prends garde à toi, Insaisissable Kid ! Cette fois ci, je t'aurais, et te démasquerais enfin, sois en certain… » pensa Conan en se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour se replonger dans la résolution de l'énigme de Kaito Kid.


	9. 08 Premier indice

Chapitre 08. Premier indice.

Après des heures passées à tenter de déchiffrer le message du Kid, Conan était finalement allé se coucher.

« La nuit porte conseil » avait-il pensé. A vrai dire, pour le moment, il n'avait pas vraiment encore percé les secrets renfermés par le morceau de papier. Sa seule certitude, c'était le lieu du vol. Sachant que le Saphir de Phinée, un bijou d'une valeur moyenne d'ailleurs, était détenu par le Musée des Arts anciens de Beika (que faisait-il donc là-bas, au milieu de vieilleries millénaires, personne ne le savait), Kaito Kid viendrais donc forcément le dérober là, il n'y avait aucun doute. Pour le reste, le jeune détective avait simplement formulé une ou deux hypothèses, rien de plus. Tout restait donc à faire…

« Réveille-toi Conan... C'est l'heure. »

Le petit garçon poussa un grognement, interprétable par « que ce passe-t-il ?! » pour une personne possédant un ouie bien au-dessus de la normale. Ran, qui n'avait pas une acuité auditive très développée, ne distingua rien qui se rapportait au langage humain dans les protestations du jeune garçon, et souleva donc sa couverture en le qualifiant d'un gentil « paresseux, va ! ». Elle lui annonça que le petit-déjeuner était près, qu'elle allait au cinéma avec Sonoko et qu'il pouvait venir, si cela l'intéressait. La jeune fille quitta ensuite la pièce, laissant Conan terminer de se réveiller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit garçon apparu sur le seuil de la cuisine, près à prendre son petit-déjeuner. A voir la tête que faisait Kogoro, il n'avait pas dû trouver la solution du message, et passer la nuit à chercher. Pourtant, Conan ne désespérait pas : après tout, le Kid n'aurait pas laissé un message indéchiffrable, il le savait très bien.

Après avoir mangé, Conan passa toute la matinée dans sa chambre, penché sur le message, tournant et retournant le message dans sa tête. Ce ne fut qu'en début d'après-midi qu'il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Ran :

« Conan… ?

L'intéressé secoua la tête, sortant difficilement de ses réflexions intérieures. Il finit tout de même par répondre :

-Oui, Ran ?

-Je vais bientôt partir au cinéma avec Sonoko…tu devrais peut-être venir avec nous : je sais que tu apporte beaucoup d'importance à la résolution de l'énigme du Kid, mais ce n'est pas bon de passer ta journée enfermé dans ta chambre… Tu devrais venir te détendre un peu. » »

L'idée qu'une après-midi avec Sonoko n'était pas exactement ce qu'il appelait ce détendre effleura l'esprit de Conan, mais il finit par acquiescer. Il avait en effet bien besoin de faire une pause.

-Très bien, prépare-toi, nous partons dans cinq minutes ! ajouta Ran avant de partir. »

Quand Conan descendit finalement, Sonoko était déjà là, pestant contre le fait que le petit détective ne soit pas encore prêt. Malgré cela, ils finirent tout de même par partir au cinéma. C'est à ce moment là que Conan réalisa qu'il ne savait même pas quel film ils allaient voir…

« Au fait Ran…Qu'est-ce qu'on va voir exactement ? demanda-t-il en priant pour que ce ne soit pas un de ces films à l'eau de rose dont raffolait la gent féminine.

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Désolée Conan, ça m'est complètement sortit de la tête…

- 'Parmi les loups'. La coupa Sonoko. C'est un film fantastique sur les loups-garous.

- … ( Ca doit cacher quelques chose…Je ne vois pas Sonoko aller voir ce genre de film… pensa Conan, craignant le pire.)

- En plus, il y a Masaru Kimihito qui joue le personnage principal !! Il est très mignon, exactement mon type !! rajouta Sonoko.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais… » murmura Conan.

Malgré les appréhensions du détective fondées sur les commentaires de Sonoko, le film était assez bien dans l'ensemble. Il racontait l'histoire d'un jeune garçon de quinze ans, fils d'un puissant shôgun, qui se retrouvait transformé en loup-garou chaque nuit de pleine lune, et du combat de son père pour le faire redevenir normal. Sur le chemin du retour, les deux filles, discutèrent onc à propos du fil, et en vinrent même à se disputer sur un point, reléguant Conan au rang de spectateur.

D'après Sonoko, le héros du film était le père, car c'était bien lui qui faisait redevenir son fils normal. Pour Ran, c'était plutôt le fils, car malgré le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou et assassine des villageois chaque nuit, il restait extrêmement gentil sous forme humaine et combattait de toutes ses forces son état de loup. Le petit détective les observait donc défendre leur avis, tout en pensant que de toutes façons leur discussion ne mènerait à rien.

« Le film se déroule aussi de jour, pas uniquement de nuit ! déclara Ran. Tarô, le fils du shôgun est donc le personnage principal, qu'il devienne un loup la nuit, ou non !

-Ton personnage principal tue la moitié du village je te signale… ! répondit Sonoko. Tu crois vraiment que le héros d'un film peut être comme ça ?!

-Mais il ne le fait pas exprès… ! argumenta Ran. C'est contre son gré… »

C'est à ce moment là que le déclic se fit dans la tête de Conan. Mais oui, c'était ça, sans aucun doute ! Il n'avait strictement aucune idée de comment cette conclusion s'était imposée à son esprit, mais c'était à présent l'évidence même…

« Je te tiens, Kaito Kid… murmura-t-il. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que je n'aie résolu toute ton énigme à présent… ! »

Sans prêter vraiment attention à Ran qui disait au revoir à Sonoko, lançant des regards signifiants « c'est moi qui ai raison », Conan lança un de ses regards triomphants vers le soleil couchant, comme pour répondre au message du Kid.


	10. 09 Soupçons

Chapitre 09. Soupçons.

Conan feuilletait le calendrier, avant de s'arrêter à une page, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Nous sommes le 8 février, donc normalement… Oui, c'est ça ! Mon résonnement était bien le bon ! pensa-t-il en reposant le calendrier. Cela signifie donc qu'il me reste trois jours pour décoder la fin du message, ça ne devrait pas être bien difficile… »

Il sortit la petite feuille de papier de sa poche et jeta un coup d'œil à ce qui y était inscrit.

« J'ai déjà trouvé le lieu et la date du vol…Il ne reste donc plus que l'heure ! Elle devrait être indiquée dans la dernière phrase normalement. » Déduit-il en griffonnant un schéma sur une feuille.

_Parce que le fils de la vie doit retourner à la terre _

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire… Mais ça ne m'a pas l'air capital dans la compréhension du message. D'ailleurs, c'est bizarre. D'habitude, l'ensemble du message est nécessaire à la compréhension des coordonnées de son prochain vol. Mais là, il y a cette phrase qui ne veut rien dire… A moins que ce ne soit moi qui ne la comprenne pas ? Mais bon, je verrais bien plus tard… »

_Quand la créature innocente devient assassin sanguinaire_

« Pour cette phrase… En y repensant, je n'aurais jamais trouvé la solution sans le cinéma. C'était fait exprès, ou n'était-ce que du hasard ? »

_Je viendrais dérober le saphir de Phinée_

« Extrêmement clair, rien à redire. »

_Pour votre plus grand plaisir, là où Hi no Tori s'est couché _

« C'est la seule qu'il me reste à 'traduire' en fait, si l'on ne tient pas compte de la première. Normalement, elle devrait indiquer l'heure du vol. »

Après cette petite mise au point, Conan remarqua que Kogoro l'observait. Plongé dans ses pensées comme il l'était quelques secondes auparavant, il ne s'en était pas aperçut…

« Euh…Avez-vous trouvé la solution Oncle Kogoro ? lança Conan en sachant pertinemment quelle serait la réponse.

- Non. Répondit Kogoro, ce qui étonna en partie le petit détective. Il savait très bien que 'Mouri l'endormi' n'était pas capable de résoudre l'énigme seul, mais n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il l'avoue. Conan aurait plutôt pensé que Kogoro aurait inventé une excuse quelconque pour justifier le fait qu'il n'ait rien trouvé.

-Non, je n'ai rien trouvé de plausible…continua Kogoro. Je me demandais donc si toi tu avais quelque chose.

Double étonnement : non seulement Kogoro Mouri avouait n'avoir pas résolu l'énigme, mais en plus, d'une certaine façon, il lui demandait son aide. Il devait vraiment être à bout pour ça…en conclut Conan.

-Bon, je lui dis ou pas ? se demandait le petit détective. Dans un sens, s'il est venu me trouver, c'est bien qu'il attend que je lui donne la réponse…Mais d'un autre côté…Ca n'aurait pas l'air un peu louche que je trouve la solution à l'énigme du Kid et pas lui… ?

Pendant que, d'un côté, Conan réfléchissait, Kogoro attendait patiemment. Il avait bien réfléchit durant les deux nuits blanches qu'il avait passé penché sur le mot envoyé par Kaito Kid. Après s'être rendu compte qu'il ne trouverait jamais la réponse, le détective avait alors pensé à Conan…Il avait tout de même finit par s'en rendre compte : le petit garçon était toujours là lorsqu'il résolvait une affaire. N'était-ce pas là un curieux hasard ? De plus, Kogoro ne se souvenait jamais des affaires qu'il résolvait…Etait-ce vraiment lui qui trouvait la solution à tout cela, alors qu'il était bien incapable d'expliquer comment il avait fait ?

-Non, je ne vais rien lui dire , décida Conan. Ca ne ferais qu'augmenter ses soupçons, et j'ai déjà assez à faire pour que Ran ne découvre pas mon identité, inutile de m'en mettre un autre sur les bras.

-Je n'ai rien trouvé non plus, Oncle Kogoro, répondit Conan en affichant un faux sourire un peu niais.

Kogoro grommela : apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-Ne ment pas s'il te plaît Conan. Je t'ai entendu énoncer une partie de tes hypothèses tout à l'heure. J'en ai raté une bonne moitié, mais en ai compris suffisamment pour savoir que tu as bien avancé dans ton enquête.

Le petit détective sursauta : il avait parlé à voix haute tout à l'heure, sans s'en rendre compte ! Pensant qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, Conan décida de faire part de ses déductions à Kogoro.

-Oui, vous avez raison… J'ai déjà résolut une partie de l'énigme du Kid.

-J'en étais sûr… »

Conan raconta donc à Kogoro la sortie au cinéma avec Ran et Sonoko et la façon dont il avait trouvé une partie de la solution. Il décida néanmoins de cacher le fait qu'il soit Shinichi Kudo : même si Kogoro s'était aperçut qu'il était plutôt intelligent pour un gosse, ça ne voulait rien dire…Mieux valait donc garder son secret pour lui.

« Grâce à la dispute de Ran et Sonoko, j'ai donc compris ceci. Termina Conan. La créature innocente qui devient un assassin dans l'énigme du Kid, cela désigne un loup-garou. Comme le disait si bien Ran, le fils du Shôgun était tout à fait innocent jusqu'à ce qu'il se transforme en loup et assassine des habitants du village… Donc, la phrase disant 'Quand la créature innocente devient assassin sanguinaire' désigne le moment où l'homme devient un loup, donc la pleine lune. Kaito Kid viendra donc voler le saphir à la prochaine pleine lune. J'ai vérifié dans le calendrier, elle tombe dans trois jours, c'est-à-dire le 11 février.

-Je vois… répondit machinalement Kogoro. Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver l'heure du vol dans ce cas n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…D'après moi, ce serait la dernière phrase qui l'indiquerait. Hi no Tori, donc… L'oiseau de feu. J'y ai déjà réfléchit, ce n'est pas bien difficile. Dans la légende égyptienne, Horus est un dieu à tête d'oiseau qui traversait le ciel sur sa barque et symbolisait le soleil… Au Japon, Hi No Tori indique le Phénix, l'oiseau de feu. On peut donc naturellement déduire que Hi No Tori désigne dans ce cas le soleil.

-Le moment où le soleil tombe donc… compléta Kogoro. C'est-à-dire…Le coucher du soleil !

-Tout à fait. Kid l'insaisissable viendra donc dérober le Saphir de Phinée le 11 février, jour de la pleine lune, au couché du soleil, au musée Beika.

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'à l'annoncer à la police ! jubila Kogoro. Et ainsi, nous attraperons enfin ce voleur… ! »

Pendant que le détective Mouri s'était rué sur le téléphone pour appeler l'inspecteur Megure, Conan réfléchissait : oui, ils allaient enfin attraper le Kid… Rien n'était moins sûr : le fait de connaître la date et l'heure de son passage ne voulait pas dire qu'ils avaient gagné…Le plus dur restait à faire.


	11. 10 Duel 1

Chapitre 10. Duel (1ère partie – Encore une fois)

Une silhouette se détachait dans le crépuscule. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, et les passants avaient déserté les trottoirs de Beika Street. Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'obscurité naissante, ou tout simplement parce qu'ils percevaient le prélude de l'affrontement qui allait se jouer dans cette même rue. Oui, un duel opposant deux rivaux allait entrer dans sa dernière phase…

La silhouette entra finalement dans une ruelle, prenant le soin de ne pas se faire voir, et en ressortie quelques instants plus tard. A présent, on apercevait clairement le visage d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années, vêtu d'un uniforme de la police. Il se dirigea vers un grand bâtiment encore éclairé, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Je crois que tout est prêt… pensa-t-il. Dans une heure, le soleil se couchera, reste à savoir s'ils ont compris. Ce n'était pas bien difficile après tout. Hakuba est retourné en Angleterre, mais normalement, le gamin devrait avoir trouvé : la police sera donc là… Ce ne serait pas drôle sans quelques opposants après tout. »

Cette fois, il espérait que ce serait la bonne. Le dernier rubis qu'il avait traqué lui étant passé sous le nez, il ne restait plus que cette pierre là de toutes façons. La dernière ligne droite avant l'arrivée en fait…

« Ca ne peut-être que celle là…Dans tout le Japon, Phinée est la dernière pierre qui pourrait être la bonne. Si ce n'est pas celle là…Alors il me faudra aller chercher en dehors du Japon… »

Après cela, le policier finit par entrer dans le bâtiment. Entre la limite du rez-de-chaussée et du second étage, on pouvait lire 'Musée des Arts anciens' : c'était là que le Saphir de Phinée, pierre convoitée par Kaito Kid, reposait, protégée par une horde de policiers. Et parmi eux, il y avait…

« Le Kid sera là dans une minute !! beugla l'inspecteur Nakamori, toujours là lorsque l'affaire avait un rapport avec le célèbre voleur. Cette fois, je ne me ferais pas avoir !! Je vais enfin t'attraper, Kid !! » L'inspecteur pinça deux ou trois visages qui lui passaient sous la main afin de s'assurer que ce n'était pas des masques et s'en alla inspecter l'étage au-dessus. A quelques mètres de lui, Conan n'avais même pas le courage de lui faire remarquer que cette petite tournée d'inspection ne servirait à rien puisque, s'il était déjà là, Kaito Kid ne se tiendrais sûrement pas à portée main, pour éviter de ce faire démasquer. Mais bon, sachant que Shinichi Kudo, le détective rajeuni, avait maintenant l'apparence d'un gamin de six ans, il y avait peu de chances que l'inspecteur daigne d'écouter ses remarques.

Même s'il ne le montrait pas, Conan bouillait d'impatience. Dans deux minutes, le soleil se coucherait… Autour de lui, Ran et Sonoko discutaient, tandis que Mouri se disputait à présent avec Nakamori pour savoir par où le Kid allait arriver.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment à Kogoro que j'ai expliqué la solution de l'énigme ? se demanda Conan. Il a l'air tout aussi…incompétent que d'habitude. Moi qui pensais qu'il était devenu un peu plus intelligent… »

Le Saphir de Phinée avait été placé au milieu du musée, entouré par une horde de policiers. Il brillant d'un éclat verdâtre, presque surnaturel… Conan jeta un coup d'œil dehors : le soleil était couché, Kaito Kid ne devrait donc pas tarder… Mais comment savoir par où il allait se montrer ? Il pouvait très bien être déguisé en policier ou en inspecteur, voir même en Ran ou Sonoko… Le mieux était d'observer chacun, afin de voir ceux qui se conduisaient bizarrement.

Alors que le petit détective se faisait cette réflexion, les lumières s'éteignirent !

« Il est passé à l'action… La même diversion que d'habitude, mais cette fois… Il y a oublié quelque chose ! » pensa Conan au milieu des directives envoyées par l'inspecteur Nakamori pur rétablir le courant. Lorsque le petit détective avait vu le saphir, il avait tout de suite remarqué que celui-ci était particulièrement lumineux, chose que le Kid ne savait pas nécessairement. Ce dernier n'avait peut-être pas vu Phinée autrement qu'en image, ou même ne s'en était pas approché suffisamment pour s'apercevoir de cette caractéristique…Ce devait donc juste être maintenant qu'il s'en apercevait ! Dans l'obscurité, on ne pouvait pas voir le bijou sans le chercher, mais quand Conan scruta les ténèbres avec l'intention de le trouver, en plissant les yeux, il remarqua une petite lueur qui semblait se déplacer… Kaito Kid était en train de voler le Saphir, l'emportant dans les escaliers qui menaient au toit.

« Il faut que j'agisse maintenant, sinon il risque de s'échapper en deltaplane une fois en haut ! murmura Conan.

Il s'élança donc à la poursuite de la faible lumière verte pâle, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Visiblement, le magicien s'était aperçut qu'il était suivit, car il accéléra le pas, tentant de distancer son poursuivant. Les deux adversaires parcoururent donc ainsi les deux suites d'escaliers qui menaient au toit. Juste avant que Conan ne pousse la porte de sortie, les lumières se rallumèrent.

« Parfait, la police ne va tarder à monter sur le toit en voyant que le joyau à disparu… J'ai juste à endormir le Kid grâce à une des fléchettes de ma montre, et j'aurais gagné… »

En arrivant sur le toit, le petit détective s'aperçu que Kaito Kid, malgré le fait que celui-ci ai pris de l'avance dans la poursuite de l'escalier, ne c'était pas encore envolé.

Face à la pleine lune, qui dominait le ciel à présent, Kaito Kid tenait le Saphir de Phinée levé comme s'il voulait s'en servir comme d'un télescope pour observer l'astre lumineux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait… ?! se demanda Conan. Il aurait eu largement le temps de s'enfuir! Il courait plus vite que moi dans l'escalier, alors pourquoi reste-il planté là?

-Hmm…Encore raté… lâcha Kid l'insaisissable.

Plus ça allait, moins Conan comprenait : qu'est-ce qu'il avait raté ? Il avait réussit à voler le joyau pourtant… Il avança de quelques pas, ce qui fit que le Kid finit par s'apercevoir de sa présence.

-Tiens, tu as finit par arriver, Tantei-kun ? Ca ne sert à rien que tu te casse la tête sur mes messages, si tu n'es pas capable de courir assez vite pour me rattraper, tu sais ?

Conan se renfrogna : quoiqu'il arrive, le Kid abordait un de ses habituels sourires narquois. Mais pourtant…

-Apparemment, je n'avais pas besoin de courir bien vite aujourd'hui… rétorqua le petit détective. Je peux savoir ce que tu as 'raté'… ?

-Alors tu as entendu ça… Et moi qui pensais que j'aurais tout mon temps… Je penserais à courir plus vite la prochaine fois !

-Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une 'prochaine fois'… répondit Conan.

Alors que Kaito Kid allait répondre, une vive lumière suivie d'un bruit d'hélicoptère vinrent l'interrompre. Le gentlemen cambrioleur jeta un cou d'œil à Conan, qui avait à présent le viseur de sa montre à fléchettes hypodermiques pointé sur lui.

-A vrai dire, j'ai tracé une flèche au marqueur qui indiquait le toit avant de partir à ta poursuite. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles tu m'as largement distancé dans les escaliers… Dès que la lumière est revenue, l'inspecteur Nakamori et tout les autres ont dû voir cette flèche, et en déduire facilement que tu étais sur le toit. Je n'avais donc plus qu'à te retarder en attendant leur arrivée… Que je t'endorme grâce à ma montre ou que tu sois coincé par les hélicoptères…Tu es coincé Kaito Kid, j'ai bien peur que tu n'ai perdu… ! »

Kid the Phantom Thief sourit, en jetant un coup d'oeil au Saphir de Phinée, toujours blotti au creux de son gant. Cette pierre qu'il était venu chercher, pour laquelle il aurait pu se faire attraper, cette pierre lui avait malgré tout sauvé la mise…

« Je ne crois pas, Tantei-kun…C'est plutôt toi qui t'es fait avoir… »


	12. 11 Duel 2

Chapitre 11. Duel (2nd partie – Le Saphir de Phinée)

« C'est plutôt toi qui t'es fait avoir… ! »

Je dois dire que le Saphir de Phinée m'avait été bien utile. Quand je l'avais récupéré, juste après avoir coupé le courant et m'être débarrassé de mon déguisement de policier, j'avais vraiment cru qu'elle était Pandora, cette source d'immortalité que je recherche… Un rapide examen en transparence sous la lumière de la lune m'a appris que ce n'était pas le cas…Pourtant, comment ce faisait-il que tout à l'heure… ?

Au moment où j'avais attrapé le Saphir et commencé à courir, j'avais eu une sorte de flash. Bizarrement, je n'avais pas la sensation de m'être arrêté de courir, mais plutôt que tout autour de moi s'était subitement immobilisé. Phinée était devenu subitement tellement lumineux qu'il illuminait à présent la pièce, découvrant une vingtaine de policiers. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient tous se jeter sur moi, dans l'espoir de m'attraper, mais, bizarrement ils étaient 'arrêtés', eux aussi… Même le gamin qui avait commencé à courir derrière moi ne bougeait plus, pourtant j'étais juste sous son nez…Bizarre…Alors que je me faisais cette réflexion, une sorte de film à alors commencé à tourner dans ma tête…Comme un observateur extérieur, je me voyais remonter les escaliers, puis disparaître de mon champ de vision…Je voyais comme en plein jour, alors que je courant était pourtant coupé. Le gamin, qui courait derrière moi, s'arrêtait alors et, attrapant un stylo dans sa poche, traçait une flèche sur le mur pour indiquer les escaliers, avant de partir à nouveau à ma poursuite. Tout se passait ensuite très vite, comme une cassette en accéléré : je me voyais arrivé en haut, encerclé par des hélicoptères, avec l'impossibilité de fuir… Juste après cela, tout redevenait normal : la lumière qui sortait du Saphir s'atténuait et le temps reprenait ses droits, revenant dans le présent. J'avais juste le temps de reprendre les esprits et de recommencer à courir, prenant des mesures pour que ce que j'avais vu ne se produise pas…

Je comprenais à présent : si Pandora devait donner l'immortalité, Phinée apportait la vision du futur ! C'était cela que j'avais vu, mon futur, ce qui devait m'arriver si je ne réagissais pas… Mais, malheureusement pour eux, j'avais vu ce qui allait se produire…

Une voix surgie de derrière les hélicoptères :

« Vous croyez vraiment m'avoir comme ça ? Vous m'avez tous sous-estimé, on dirait… »

Je contemplais à présent ma propre réplique, ou plutôt un pantin envoyé par Jii…

Pendant que je montais les escaliers, j'avais eu le temps de l'appeler pour lui expliquer… A présent que tout le monde se focalisait sur lui, je n'avais plus qu'à profiter de cela pour m'échapper. Qu'il y ai des hélicoptères ou non ne changeait rien, ils étaient tous tournés vers mon double à présent.

Je m'approchait donc rapidement du vide et sautait. Je passait sans problèmes sous les hélicoptères sans que personne n'ai régit, tous regardant mon double. Il fallut d'ailleurs du temps à Conan Edogawa pour s'apercevoir que j'avais sauté, juste le temps pour moi de déployer mes 'ailes' afin de m'envoler. Le temps que le petit détective coure jusqu'au bord du toit et je m'éloignais déjà en deltaplane. La partie était gagnée…

Ce que je ne savais pas…La seule erreur de calcul se trouvait là. Depuis mes débuts en tant que Kaito Kid, depuis que j'avais pris le costume de mon père pour savoir qui l'avait assassiné, la police et l'inspecteur Nakamori n'avaient jamais constitués pour moi un véritable obstacle. Bien sûr, mes vols auraient étés beaucoup plus faciles sans eux, mais ils ne m'avaient jamais réellement empêchés de parvenir à mes fins. Ils avaient des pistolets, des hélicoptères et beaucoup d'autres moyens à leur disposition, pourtant, j'y arrivais toujours… Le fait qu'ils veuillent me capturer vivant et non se débarrasser de moi avait sans doute aussi énormément joué, ils auraient bien pu me tirer dessus au moment où je m'envolais, ils auraient ainsi gagné la partie, mais ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. J'en étais ainsi arrivé à penser que leurs armes à feu ne constituaient pas vraiment un problème, sachant qu'ils ne s'en étaient jamais servi, et ne s'en serviraient probablement jamais…Je dois l'admettre, je n'avais pas tord, mais pas entièrement raison non plus.

Dans la foule agglutinée en bas du musée, il y avait bien sûr des policiers, mais aussi des hommes engagés par le propriétaire de Phinée, Satori, des hommes prêts à tout pour protéger la pierre et ainsi mériter leur salaire, des hommes armés que je n'avais pas pris en compte dans mon calcul…

Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde : l'un de ces 'gardes du corps de Phinée' pointa son arme dans ma direction et tira. Deux fois. Comme dans un rêve, les deux balles arrivèrent et vinrent se loger dans ma main et mon épaule. La première me fit d'ailleurs lâcher le Saphir de Phinée. J'entendis des cris en dessous de moi, mais ils me paraissaient tellement lointains…La seule chose sur laquelle je me focalisais vraiment, c'était la douleur fulgurante qui était en train de traverser ma main et mon épaule gauche. Ne contrôlant plus mon deltaplane, je me mis à chuter, dérivant de plus en plus vers les autres bâtiments qui entouraient le musée. Je tombais, je tombais, mais le pire, c'est que je ne m'en apercevais même pas : je n'étais pas évanouit, mais c'était tout comme…

A présent, j'avais chuté entre deux immeubles à moitiés en ruine entre lesquels pendouillait un fil à linge. Mon deltaplane s'engouffra entre les bâtiments, éraflant les murs au passage. Finalement, mes 'ailes' restèrent accrochées à la corde à linge tandis que moi j'atterrissais dans un drap qui séchait. Ce dernier ne tenu d'ailleurs pas bien longtemps ce qui me valu d'aller m'écraser par terre, au milieu d'une ruelle sombre. Je ne savais plus trop où j'était et j'avais du mal à garder connaissance… J'était parfaitement conscient que, si la police ou quelqu'un d'autre me retrouvait, je me réveillerais en prison, et c'était bien pour ça que je luttais pour rester en vie. Malheureusement, j'était à deux doigts de m'évanouir.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, dans ce cas là… ? Si on m'attrape, je ne retrouverais jamais Pandora, mon père sera mort pour rien… ! »

Dans un semblant de courage, j'essayais de me relever, et finit, après plusieurs essais, à m'appuyer contre le mur. Mon costume blanc était à présent écarlate, et ma vue commençait à se brouiller.

« Impossible… Je ne peux pas perdre comme ça… ?! Et Aoko alors ?! Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire… ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va dire, quand elle va connaître la vérité ?… C'est pas possible… »

Je m'effondrais à nouveau, sans essayer de me relever. Tout était devenu flou autour de moi, et ma tête tournait à n'en plus finir…

« C'est pas vrai…Merde… »

Finalement, les ténèbres englobèrent tout ce qui ce trouvait dans mon champ de vision ; je m'évanouit…


	13. 12 Choix difficile

Chapitre 12. Choix difficile.

Au moment où Kaito Kid s'était fait tirer dessus, Conan avait poussé un cri, ne voulant pas y croire. Le voleur avait beau être son adversaire, le petit détective maudissait l'imbécile qui avait utilisé son arme, tout en descendant les escaliers en courant.

Devant l'immeuble, la policé était rassemblée, regardant le deltaplane blanc perdre de l'altitude, pour aller finalement se perdre au milieu des immeubles.

« C'est pas vrai…Qui est le crétin qui lui a tiré dessus…?Je n'en avais pas donné l'ordre pourtant !! vociférais Nakamori, à quelques mètres de Conan. Tout le monde en ville, fouillez-moi tout ça ! Il faut retrouver le Kid !! »

Conan ne pouvait qu'approuver, et décida de participer lui aussi aux recherches. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les alentours du musée, il marcha sur quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Le petit détective se baissa pour voir ce que c'était, et étouffa un cri de surprise : le Saphir ! Le Kid a dû le faire tomber…pensa-t-il.

En prenant soin de ne se faire remarquer de personne, Conan se baissa rapidement et glissa la pierre dans sa poche.

« J'ai quelque chose à vérifier à propos de ça…Je leur rendrais juste après… »

Quand il avait laissé le rubis trouvé à Osaka à Aï, il avait espéré des résultats rapides quant à ce qu'était vraiment cette pierre pour espérer intéresser les Hommes en noir mais, pour l'instant, la scientifique n'avait rien trouvé. Conan ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça, mais il avait le sentiment, non, l'intuition profonde, que le Saphir de Phinée était lié d'une façon ou d'une autre au rubis d'Osaka…

« Peut-être que…Peut-être que le Kid pourrait me renseigner là-dessus… ? se demanda le petit détective. S'il voulait voler cette pierre, il devait bien y avoir une raison, surtout que je n'ai pas compris la première phrase de son message, celle qui mentionnait les fils de la vie… Mais comment faire ? Même s'il savait quelque chose, il ne me le dirait jamais de toutes façons. Et dans l'état où il est, nous l'aurons bientôt retrouvé et arrêté, il n'a pas dû aller bien loin… »

Conan décida que le moment n'était pas à se torturer l'esprit pour cette histoire de pierre précieuse, mais plutôt à retrouver Kaito Kid. Malgré ça, il ne pu pas empêcher une idée quelque peu désagréable de s'engouffrer dans son esprit, une idée désagréable mais ingénieuse…

« Non, certainement pas ! » cria-t-il mentalement.

Autour de Conan, tout le monde s'affairait depuis déjà quelques minutes, et quand Kogoro Mouri passa près du petit détective, il lui désigna une ruelle assez reculée du musée :

« Tiens, si tu ne sais pas quoi faire, va voir là-bas. Personne n'a encore vérifié cette rue. »

Conan acquiesça et se rendit dans la petite ruelle délabrée la plus éloignée du musée Beika. Deux immeubles, sûrement plus habités depuis longtemps vu l'état dans lequel ils étaient. La police et tout les autres avaient axé leurs recherches sur les environs du musée, persuadés que le deltaplane n'avait pas pu aller plus loin que ça.

Mystérieusement, Conan sut qu'il le trouverait bien avait d'apercevoir la tache blanche coincée entre les deux bâtiments. Le deltaplane s'était coincé entre les deux immeubles en ruine, enroulé dans des cordes à linge et, juste en dessous, à moitié recouvert par un drap blanc qui avait sans doute amorti sa chute, gisait le Kid.

Le petit détective resta figé durant quelques dixièmes de seconde, mais repris ses esprits rapidement. Restait maintenant à savoir si le voleur avait survécu à sa chute… Conan s'aperçu après avoir écarté le drap que le costume habituellement blanc de Kaito Kid était en train de virer au rouge, un assez mauvais signe en somme. Un rapide examen certifia que le voleur était évanoui, mais bien vivant. Conan se leva pour courir appeler la police, mais mystérieusement, quelque chose le retint.

L'idée s'étant infiltrée dans son crâne peu avant refit surface et, cette fois, le détective envisagea sérieusement d'écouter cette voix qu'on aurait pu qualifier de « raisonnable », étant donné sa situation de détective rétrécit.

« Si je ne le livre pas à la police, qu'est-ce qui se passera…? Il aura une dette envers moi, c'est évident. Une dette qu'il pourra facilement éponger en m'expliquant ce qu'il sait sur Phinée. Je n'en ai aucune preuve, mais je sais que ce saphir est lié au rubis d'Osaka, lui-même en rapport avec les Hommes en noir…

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire… ? Le remettre à la police, c'est évident ! Mais n'est-ce pas là une piste concernant de loin mon rajeunissement ? Si ça concerne les Hommes en noir, est-ce que ça ne me concerne pas moi aussi ? »

Conan savait très bien qu'il devait prendre rapidement une décision, sachant que la police ne tarderait pas à venir fouiller cette ruelle. Mais pourtant, c'était difficile…

N'ayant plus le temps de réfléchir, le détective décida de faire ce qu'il n'espérait pas avoir à regretter plus tard : essayant de relever son adversaire de toujours, il traîna finalement le voleur comme il pu jusqu'à l'un des deux immeubles, celui qui paraissait le plus délabré. Après avoir déposé le Kid sur le sol, il retourna dans la ruelle et tira dans une dizaine d'objets traînants par terre, direction le deltaplane toujours pendu entre les deux immeubles. Il espérait par ce moyen le faire tomber pour le cacher lui aussi dans le bâtiment de droite. Au bout de quelques tirs, les 'ailes' finirent par se décrocher et venir se poser au sol, non sans faire un certain boucan. Intérieurement, Conan pria pour que personne ne soit alerté par tout ce bruit. Comme il avait procédé pour le Kid, le petit détective traîna, non sans mal, le deltaplane jusque dans l'immeuble. Mais cette fois, au lieu de le laisser au rez-de-chaussée, il le porta jusqu'au dernier étage, dont le toit était à moitié défoncé.

« Comme ça, on pourra penser qu'il s'est écrasé ici… »déclara le petit garçon.

Ce travail terminé, il retourna en bas du bâtiment, et débarrassa Kaito Kid de sa cape, de son chapeau et de sa veste blanche, parties les plus visibles de son costume. Si le petit détective voulait l'amener chez lui sans se faire remarquer, il allait lui falloir ruser : le périmètre avant sans douté été bouclé par la police, ce qui incluait qu'aucune voiture ne pourrait rentrer.

« Pas question de demander de l'aide au professeur donc… »

Conan parcouru l'immeuble pendant quelques minutes, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider. Il fini tout de même par trouver ce qu'il cherchait : une malle, remplie de vieux vêtements défraîchis trônait au milieu d'une pièce du premier étage. Le garçon en sélectionna quelques uns, qui lui paraissaient acceptables, et les enfila par-dessus ses propres vêtements. Il descendit le reste.

Kaito Kid ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, et Conan dû donc le traîner sur tout le chemin qui séparait l'immeuble en ruine du portail des Kudo, après lui avoir, comme pour lui, passé des vêtements usés qu'il avait trouvé dans la malle. Son stratagème marcha à merveille, et même lorsqu'un agent l'arrêta pour savoir ce qu'il faisait là à cette heure là, avec quelqu'un sur les épaules de surcroît, Conan se contenta de répondre que le Kid était son grand frère et qu'il le ramenait chez lui, après que celui-ci ai passé une bonne partie de la soirée à boire. Le policier le cru aisément, et les vêtements que portaient leurs deux 'frères' y furent sûrement pour quelque chose.

Une fois arrivé devant le portail qui donnait sur sa maison, Conan l'ouvrit et pénétra dans le hall d'entrée. Il se souvint en cet instant qu'il n'avait pas réussit à basculer la poignée juste après qu'il eu rétrécit, lorsqu'il avait tenté de rentrer chez lui sous sa nouvelle apparence. Il en déduit qu'il avait grandit depuis, mais cela ne le réjouit nullement, bien au contraire…

« J'ai passé beaucoup trop de temps dans ce corps d'enfant, je veux redevenir Shinichi Kudo… »

Conan, tout à ses réflexions, amena le Kid dans sa chambre, et l'étendit sur son lit. Tout en se disant qu'il n'était pas médecin, et donc qu'il ne pouvait pas mesurer la gravité de ses blessures, le petit détective décida de prévenir le professeur Agasa, qui pourrait sûrement l'aider. Laissant donc le voleur chez lui, il alla sonner chez son voisin qui, malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit, ne dormait pas.

« Shinichi ? Que fais-tu là ? Tu as des problèmes… ? demanda le vieil homme.

- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, professeur… » répondit Conan d'un rire jaune, en commençant à lui raconter le déroulement de sa soirée…


	14. 13 Dette

Chapitre 13. Dette.

Conan avait mit le professeur au courant des évènements de la soirée et du début de la nuit. Ce dernier était donc venu et l'avait à soigner les blessures du Kid. Les deux voisins avaient d'ailleurs constaté avec étonnement que le voleur avait déjà un bandage à l'épaule gauche : avait-il à ce point l'habitude de ce faire tirer dessus ?

Après avoir joué les infirmiers comme il le pouvait, Conan était allé se coucher, malgré ses protestations, sur conseil du professeur. Ce dernier était donc resté pour « surveiller » le voleur, comme l'avait dit le petit détective, mais surtout pour veiller sur lui, comme le pensait le vieil homme.

Au moment où le Kid s'était écrasé en deltaplane, il avait perdu son haut de forme, et brisé son monocle, révélant ainsi son vrai visage. Sur le coup, Conan n'y avait pas fait attention, trop occupé à trouver un moyen pour passer la barrière de policiers. A présent, le petit détective était couché, épuisé par les évènements de la soirée. Mais Agasa, lui, voyait très bien le vrai visage du voleur, et cela l'avait vraiment étonné sur le coup. Shinichi ! Kaito Kid ressemblait beaucoup à son voisin, à présent rétrécit. A part question coiffure, pour laquelle le détective lycéen utilisait sûrement plus son peigne, les deux garçons étaient presque semblables à des jumeaux. Le professeur pensait que le cambrioleur devait lui aussi avoir environ 17 ans.

Les heures passaient, se suivant et se ressemblant toutes. Agasa travaillait sur les observations tirées de ses expériences, toutes notées consciencieusement dans un petit carnet. Il tentait actuellement de déterminer pourquoi son dernier gadget lui avait explosé à la figure. Le vieil homme avait l'habitude de veiller assez tard dans la nuit. En effet, il passait souvent une nuit blanche dans son laboratoire, trop pris par ses expérimentations pour s'apercevoir que le jour était tombé depuis longtemps. Ce n'était que lorsque Aï poussait la porte de la pièce, pour vérifier deux ou trois trucs sur ses expériences sur l'Apotoxine avant de partir pour l'école, que le professeur Agasa se rendait compte qu'il avait passé la nuit sans fermer l'œil.

Alors qu'il était environ trois heures du matin, une petite main poussa la porte de la chambre, faisant sursauter le scientifique. Aï Haibara se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un cahier sous le bras.

« C'est mon tour professeur…Retournez vous coucher.

-Tu n'es pas obligée Aï…répondit le vieil homme. Tu as besoin de dormir toi aussi.

-Je n'arriverais pas à m'endormir tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé la réponse à cela. Dit-elle en ouvrant son cahier, rempli d'équations et de noms de produits bizarres. Alors autant me rendre utile. De plus, cela ne servirait à rien que nous soyons deux à veiller…

Le professeur Agasa poussa un soupir, sachant très bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à la faire changer d'avis.

-Très bien Aï. Mais si tu veux aller te coucher, viens me réveiller, d'accord ? »

Haibara approuva d'un signe de tête, sachant très bien qu'elle ne le ferait pas de toutes façons. La scientifique avait beau avoir clamé haut et fort se moquer complètement du sort des adversaires de Conan, elle n'avait pas envie de laisser le vieil homme veiller trop longtemps, sachant pertinemment qu'il passerait encore beaucoup de nuits blanches dans son laboratoire. Elle était donc allée s'installer confortablement sur l'un des fauteuils de la chambre de Shinichi, là où l'ont avait installé le voleur. Que ce soit dans son laboratoire à expérimenter divers produits pouvant se trouver dans la composition de l'Apotoxine ou accoudée à une table avec son carnet de notes, la petite fille passait énormément de temps à l'élaboration d'un antidote, antidote qui tardait à venir… Elle faisait du surplace et elle le savait très bien. Pourtant, la scientifique continuait de travailler, de passer des nuits blanches à faire des expérimentations qui ne l'amenaient à rien, si ce n'est qu'à récolter de grandes cernes noires sous les yeux le lendemain. Lorsqu'elle avait mis au point ce poison, il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps. Du temps, mais également les recherches déjà commencées d'un scientifique inconnu qui l'avait précédée… A l'époque, Shiho n'avait jamais compris comment son prédécesseur était arrivé à ces résultats, ces calculs étranges qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu obtenir toute seule… A présent, Haibara avait le sentiment que la seule chose qui lui manquait pour élaborer un antidote parfait à l'Apotoxine, c'était les résultats de ce scientifique membre de l'Organisation. Malheureusement, elle n'avait jamais su qui cela pouvait bien être.

Alors que l'aube se dessinait à peine par la fenêtre, Kaito se réveilla, sans parvenir à déterminer où il était pour autant. Il avait mal à la tête, et tout ce que lui renvoyaient ses yeux se résumait à une pièce sombre aux contours flous. Le voleur décida d'attendre quelques minutes, histoire que ses yeux aient retrouvés leurs capacités. Cela ne l'avança pas beaucoup : il n'était ni dans une prison, où les fenêtres auraient été recouvertes de barreaux et encore moins dans une chambre d'hôpital, où cette étagère remplie de livres n'aurait pas eu sa place. Il tenta de se redresser, mais ne parvint pas à étouffer un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il s'appuya sur son bras gauche.

Ce bruit n'échappa pas à Haibara, en plein calcul du pourcentage d'acide chlorhydrique présent dans ses échantillons d'antidote provisoire. Elle se tourna lentement vers le lit, et lança un regard vers le voleur.

« Alors, réveillé 'Kid l'insaisissable' ? J'ai bien peur que tu ne doives changer de nom maintenant…

Kaito se tourna vers celle qui venait de parler, et reconnu rapidement Haibara pour l'avoir déjà vue lors que l'une de ses rencontres avec Conan

-J'ai suffisamment de noms avec moi pour me permettre d'en perdre un, Mademoiselle… rétorqua-t-il.

La scientifique haussa les sourcils : même dans une position aussi délicate, le voleur restait toujours aussi prétentieux…

-Pff… Reste à savoir si tu seras aussi arrogant une fois derrière les barreaux Kid.

-Dois-je comprendre que je ne suis pas en prison… ? Demanda Kaito, bien que s'en étant rendu compte depuis longtemps.

-C'est déjà bien de t'en rendre compte. En effet, tu n'es pas en prison.

-Très bien…Et où suis-je donc alors ?

Ceci, le voleur n'en avait qu'une vague idée. Il savait d'ors et déjà ne pas être à l'hôpital ou en prison, il ne restait plus beaucoup de solutions…

-Chez Kudo. L'informa sèchement Haibara. Et sache que c'est lui qui t'a amené ici, je n'en prends pas la moindre responsabilité et ne sais pas pourquoi Conan a fait une chose aussi idiote. Ca devrait répondre à tes futures questions, non ?

Kuroba resta silencieux quelques secondes, cachant son étonnement. Shinichi Kudo, le détective lycéen ? Il était chez lui ? Mais…Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là ? Haibara ne réalisa son erreur qu'après avoir vu la mine interrogatrice du voleur : évidemment, ce dernier ne savait pas que Conan Edogawa et Shinichi Kudo ne faisaient qu'un… ! Elle avait pensé que le magicien le saurait, vu qu'il avait souvent été confronté au petit détective…Mais apparemment, il n'avait pas poussé ses recherches aussi loin… Aï se mordit la lèvre, mais c'était trop tard pour rattraper le coup.

-Kudo… ? Finit tout de même par dire Kaito. Mais…

Elle avait parlé comme si Kudo et le gamin étaient une seule et même personne…Il était vrai que le « Sherlock Holmes des années 90 » avait disparu au moment où Conan Edogawa était arrivé chez le détective Mouri, le voleur le savait très bien. Mais il n'avait jamais fait le lien entre les deux, du moins pas de façon aussi saugrenue…

Haibara soupira : devait-elle lui expliquer que le sauveur de la police japonaise avait rétrécit à cause d'un poison ?

-Tu veux dire…Est-ce que Shinichi Kudo et Conan Edogawa sont la même personne ? Demanda le voleur.

-Hum…Et si je te répondais oui, que ferais tu ? Jeta Shiho.

-…C'est vrai ? Fit Kaito. Comment est-ce qu'un lycéen peut devenir un gosse de sept ans ?! »

La conversation fus interrompue par le grincement de la porte. Conan entra dans la pièce, sûrement pour annoncer à Haibara qu'ils allaient bientôt devoir partir pour l'école. Il s'immobilisa sur le seuil.

« Tu…Tu es réveillé… ? Demanda-t-il au Kid.

-Comme si ça ne se voyait pas… soupira Aï.

Mais Kaito ne répondit à sa question que par une autre interrogation.

-C'est toi Shinichi Kudo… ?

Conan sursauta et jeta un regard interloqué à Haibara, qui haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

-Il a deviné tout seul. Mentit-elle.

Le petit détective fini par décider qu'il lui fallait mieux dire la vérité. Après tout, il était toujours en position de force puisque le voleur avait une dette de taille envers lui.

-Oui, c'est moi. Avoua-t-il.

-Je vois… »

A vrai dire, il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle Conan avait dit la vérité au Kid. Même le petit détective s'en apercevait : le voleur lui ressemblait beaucoup physiquement, avant qu'il ne prenne de l'Apotoxine, bien évidemment…

« Tu as une dette envers moi… dit Conan pour couper court au silence qui s'était installé.

Kaito resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Il s'était douté que la conversation en arriverait là, tout comme il savait que le petit détective ne l'avait pas sauvé pour rien…

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Demanda-t-il. Tu as tout fait pour me capturer et à présent tu me sauves de la police… ? Expliques-toi.

-C'est très simple…répondit le Shinichi rétrécit. Toi qui est un voleur, tu dois bien t'y connaître en joyaux, non ? Je voudrais des renseignements sur une pierre en particulier.

Rien ne le montra mais, derrière sa face de poker, le Kid avait légèrement sursauté. Une pierre en particulier… ? Est-ce qu'il s'agirait de Pandora… ?

-Hum…Et quel est ce caillou qui attire ton attention à ce point, Tantei-kun ?

-Le saphir de Phinée. Répondit Conan sans hésiter. J'aimerais savoir si tu connais un rubis rouge qui aurait disparu du musée d'Osaka également…

-Bon…Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, non ?

-En effet.

-Très bien. Mais je ne sais pas grand-chose sur ces pierres pour l'instant…Quel jour sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-il, comme pour changer de sujet.

-Pardon ?

-Je te demande quel jour nous sommes, petit détective…En d'autres termes, combien de temps j'ai dormi.

-Eh bien… Logiquement, nous sommes lundi, il est neuf heures moins cinq, et…

-Vous êtes en retard pour l'école !! Le coupa le professeur, entrant dans la pièce. J'étais sûr d'avoir entendu des voix, vous n'êtes pas encore partis ?!

Conan ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus : avoir été coupé en plein milieu de sa phrase, devoir affronter une journée de classe au milieu de gamins de primaires alors qu'il était lycéen ou encore devoir remettre la fin de son « interrogatoire » à plus tard…

-Je crois que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix… trancha Aï. Nous devons aller à l'école de toutes façons Kudo.

-Très bien…

Haibara sorti de la pièce, bientôt suivie par Conan, qui lança un dernier regard vers son adversaire comme pour lui dire qu'ils n'en avaient pas terminé.

-Hum…Je devrais peut-être y aller aussi… déclara Kaito une fois les deux adolescents rétrécis partis.

-Tu es sûr de pouvoir te lever avec tes blessures ? Lui demanda le professeur.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… soupira le voleur. Vous direz à Tantei-kun que je me débrouillerais pour lui faire parvenir les infos sur les pierres. »

Kaito se leva, non sans peine, et enleva sa veste : se balader en veste et pantalon blanc dans les rues lorsque la police recherchait Kid l'insaisissable de partout n'était pas très intelligent. Il fit un signe de tête à Agasa comme pour lui dire au revoir, puis s'en alla par la fenêtre.

« Shinichi ne va pas être très content à son retour… » pensa tout de même le professeur en regardant le magicien s'éloigner.

Note : Pour ceux qui ne s'en souviendraient pas, c'est lors que l'affaire de la Pierre des Niô dans le tome 46.


	15. 14 révélations

Chapitre 14. Révélations 

« Décidemment, tout cela est étrange… » pensait-il, accoudé au rebord du toit de son lycée. Et cela l'énervait un peu : il s'était trompé de pierre, une nouvelle fois. La lune n'avait rien révélé du tout, même si Phinée avait des pouvoirs étranges…C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de diamants dans le monde, mais assez tout de même pour prêter à confusion. A présent, il en était sûr : Pandora ne se trouvait pas au Japon… Mais où la chercher alors ? Le monde était si vaste… Pourtant, il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression que Phinée soit vraiment étrangère à Pandora… Il aurait voulu avoir gardé le saphir, il renfermait sûrement un quelconque indice !! Mais il devit maintenant reprendre ses recherches à zéro : vraiment décourageant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa main recouverte d'un bandage et la passa sur son épaule. Et dire qu'il avait fait tout ça pour rien…

En résumé, non seulement il n'avait pas réussit à trouver Pandore, mais en plus il avait maintenant une dette de taille envers l'un de ses adversaires… Ca allait être très compliqué de s'en acquitter.

Soudain, il se retourna, en entendant un bruit de pas derrière lui :

« Te voilà donc Kuroba. Je dois te parler, si tu le veux bien. dit une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs accompagnés de reflets violets.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à entendre tes prédictions morbides aujourd'hui Akako… soupira Kaito.

-Il ne s'agit pas de cela : il y a quelques jours, tu as tenté de dérober un bijou chez Satori, le grand promoteur de la rue Beika, n'est-ce pas ?

-Combien de fois je devrais te répéter que…

-Oui, tu n'es pas le Kid, je sais… déclara Akako d'un air sceptique.

Bon, mais si tu l'étais, des informations un peu plus détaillées que celles que tu possède sûrement déjà sur cette pierre ne t'intéresserait-elles pas ?

-… Que veux tu dire par-là ? Tu sais quelque chose ? demanda Kaito, l'air plus intéressé qu'il n'aurait voulu le montrer.

-Dois-je en déduire que tu es intéressé… ?

-Oui. Alors, je t'écoute…

Akako resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes : devait-elle vraiment lui dire ? D'un côté, elle n'en était pas obligée, et savoir ceci ne ferait que le mettre encore plus en danger. Et même si Akako ne l'admettrais jamais, elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrive malheur à Kaito. Mais d'un autre côté…Si le Kid disparaissait, tous les hommes ne seraient-ils pas à ses pieds ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle voulait, après tout…?

-Très bien…Je vais te le dire. Mais tout d'abord, il y a quelque chose que je veux savoir : Pourquoi as-tu tenté de dérober le Saphir de Phinée ?

-Pourquoi ? répéta Kaito. Et bien…Imaginons que si j'étais le Kid, je pense que ce serait simplement parce que je serais un voleur, un voleur de bijoux. Logique, non ?

La sorcière soupira : il lui demandait des explications, alors que lui-même ne lui disait pas la vérité ? Dans un sens, il était tout à fait possible que Kaito Kid n'aie essayé de voler cette pierre simplement parce, comme il le disait si bien lui-même, il était un voleur. Mais une petite voix dans la tête d'Akako lui soufflait que ce n'était pas tout et, bizarrement, la jeune fille avait envie de la croire.

-Bon…Je me rends bien compte que tu ne me dis pas tout. Peu importe. Je ne comptais pas tout te raconter sur les 'Perfect Gifts' non plus de toute manière. Ecoute bien, je ne me répèterais pas…

Dans la magie noire, il y a énormément de sortilèges, tellement nombreux qu'il n'existe personne qui les connaisse tous. Seulement, voilà… On raconte la légende de quatre pierres, contenant chacune l'un des sorts les plus puissants. On les nomme 'Perfect Gift', les Cadeaux parfaits. Que tu le sache ou non, c'est une de ces pierres que tu as tenté de voler. Phinée, le saphir qui confère le don de voyance…

-Le saphir de Phinée était une pierre magique… ?!

A vrai dire, Kaito s'en doutait un peu, beaucoup même, mais avait quand même du mal à y croire. Il connaissait déjà Pandora, qui confère l'immortalité, mais été loin de se douter qu'il en existait d'autres… !

-Oui, une pierre magique comme tu dis. Continua Akako. Il existe donc trois autres pierres, possédants toutes des pouvoirs phénoménaux. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour l'instant, mais fait attention : ces joyaux sont maléfiques, ils devraient être détruits, c'est ce que je pense. Pourtant, dans un sens, ce sont eux qui régissent l'équilibre du monde. Tu t'attaques donc à quelque chose de bien plus dangereux que tes petits vols habituels, Kuroba.

La cloche indiquant la fin de la pause sonna, sans réussir à tirer Kaito des réflexions dans lesquelles l'avaient plongées les paroles d'Akako.

-Bon, je retourne en classe, déclara cette dernière. N'oublie pas : fais attention la prochaine fois que tu projette de t'attaquer à l'une de ces pierres magiques… »

Kaito ne réagit pas : il ne pensa même pas à la contredire à propos de ses prochains vols. En fait, il lui fallait du temps pour assimiler tout ça. Il fallut que la cloche sonne une seconde fois pour enfin le réveiller.

« Phinée…Le don de prescience… Tout ça se rapproche de Pandora d'une façon ou d'une autre… murmura-t-il. J'aurais juste à en dénicher quatre au lieu d'une. Mais, en fait… Et si la dernière fois… ? C'était une pierre aussi ? Je pensais que c'était Pandora parce qu'elle était rouge, mais et si s'en était une autre ? Je dois la retrouver, elle comme les autres…»

Kaito Kuroba fini tout de même par prendre l'escalier qui descendait du toit de son lycée, le sourire aux lèvres. Il venait d'avancer un peu dans sa recherche de Pandora, la pierre d'immortalité convoitée par les Hommes en gris.


	16. 15 Et de trois!

**Yokaisan** Merci pour ta review. Pour le nom Perfect Gift, ça m'est venu comme ça et j'ai simplement eu à ouvrir mon dico pour vérifier que gift voulait bien dire cadeau… J'espère que cette suite te plaira. 3

**Claude ** Je vais essayer d'arranger les deux ou trois 'bugs' que tu m'as signalé.

Pour le poste du père d'Heiji, c'était fait exprès (enfin, pas du tout mais ça dérange pas du tout pour l'histoire… D …Réponse à ça dans ce chapitre…)

Pour Vermouth, j'ai modifié ça. Mais vu qu'on ne la voit pas en couleur dans le manga (et que j'ai pas trop vu l'animé), je m'en étais jamais aperçu XD

Pour la question d'Haibara et de ses parents, je verrais si je peux arranger ça dans les chapitres suivants. Si j'y arrive pas, et ben… Tant pis :/

J'ai rectifié le chap. 9, merci de me l'avoir dit

Enfin, pour Pandora, j'ai toujours voulu faire une fic avec cette pierre dedans, alors… D'ailleurs ça m'étonne qu'on ne trouve pas beaucoup de fics sur le sujet. C'est quand même assez inspirant comme sujet, non ?

Voilà, j'ai tout dit. J'ai mis à peu près un mois entre l'écriture de ce chapitre et le 14. Mais vu que je serais en vacances mercredi (haha !!), je devrais avancer beaucoup plus vite

Je crois que ce chapitre est l'un des plus longs que j'ai fais pour le moment… En espérant qu'il vous plaira… Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 15. Et de trois… !

Une épaisse fumée blanche se dégagea lorsque qu'Haibara plongea la pierre rouge trouvée par Conan dans un grand récipient rempli d'eau froide. Elle avait tout essayé sur cette pierre, comme sur Phinée d'ailleurs… Pourtant, aucune réaction ne s'était produite. La scientifique dû donc rendre à l'évidence : les deux cailloux résistaient à la chaleur la plus intense comme au froid le plus extrême. Elle avait tenté de les geler, à une température ou n'importe quelle molécule stoppait son mouvement, mais le zéro absolu n'avait aucune prise sur les bijoux…

Haibara ne savait plus quoi faire : elle, qui avait pourtant créé un poison rajeunissant, elle était incapable de tirer quoi que ce soit de deux misérables cailloux !! De dédain, elle jeta la pierre rouge sur la table, cette dernière allant ainsi rejoindre le saphir de Phinée. La scientifique n'avait pas l'habitude de céder à la colère, mais cette fois, s'en était trop. Elle alla quitter la pièce précipitamment lorsqu'une lueur vive attira son attention.

Sur la table où elle avait envoyé les pierres, celles-ci étaient à présent éclairées d'une lueur pourpre, à la limite du violet.

« Elles sont entrées en résonance… » murmura Shiho sans vraiment savoir d'où elle le tirait.

Abandonnant la contemplation des pierres lumineuses, elle se précipita sur son ordinateur : auparavant, elle s'était surtout centrée sur les propriétés des pierres, cherchant à savoir exactement leurs propriétés. Mais à présent, elle allait se concentrer sur la provenance des pierres. Que Phinée et le rubis réagissent ensemble voulait sûrement dire qu'elles avaient une origine commune. Restait à savoir laquelle.

C'est ce moment là que choisis Conan pour entrer dans le laboratoire. Fidèle à elle-même, Shiho ne lui adressa même pas un regard et lança :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kudo ? »

Ce dernier soupira : c'était la même question qu'il se retenait de poser à la scientifique depuis deux semaines.

« Tu as du nouveau sur les pierres ?

Tiens donc… Ton petit voleur n'est toujours pas venu t'informer de l'évolution des choses… ?

Non. » Répondit simplement le détective, excédé. Il commençait à penser que Kaito Kid s'était simplement enfui, et n'avait aucune intention de tenir sa promesse.

« Donc tu te rabats sur la science et moi si j'ai bien compris… »

Haibara afficha un de ses habituels sourires sarcastiques.

« Hum… Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Oui… » répondit Aï à contrecoeur. Elle aurait bien aimé faire mariner le détective encore un peu. « Les deux pierres semblent être liées. » Ajouta-t-elle en soulevant le tissu qu'elle avait posée sur les bijoux. Aussitôt, une vive lumière violette illumina à nouveau la pièce. Conan fixait les pierres en se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Et Haibara ne pouvait malheureusement pas lui répondre…

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » demanda quand même le détective.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée… Il y a une seule chose dont je suis sûre : Phinée et ce rubis proviennent du même endroit pour réagir de cette façon. Je ne sais pas vraiment de quelle façon, mais elles sont liées. »

Conan non plus ne savait pas. Mais il était certain que le Kid le savait, lui. Après tout, n'avait-il pas tenté de dérober le Saphir de Phinée…? Il devait bien y avoir une raison à ça…

Quelques jours plus tard, Conan sortait de l'école accompagné d'Haibara, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko et Genta. Ces trois derniers parlaient avec entrain du prochain long métrage de Yaiba à paraître au cinéma.

Arrivés à l'embranchement de la rue, ils se séparèrent, les trois fans de Yaiba partant d'un côté non sans avoir lancé des « à demain » à profusion, Conan et Aï allant dans l'autre sens, direction la maison du professeur Agasa. La scientifique devait continuer ses recherches, toujours pas abouties, et le détective attendait la mise au point par le professeur d'un nouveau gadget.

Ils étaient presque arrivés à destination lorsque…

« Bonjour, Tantei-kun… »

Conan et Aï se retournèrent en un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé pour tomber sur un lycéen caché derrière un journal. Il finit tout de même par le baisser pour laisser paraître son visage…

Shinichi Kudo se tenait devant eux, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur. C'était bien lui… A quelques erreurs prêt. En effet, même s'ils étaient coiffés de la même façon, les cheveux du lycéen étaient plus clairs que ceux de Shinichi et ses yeux plus foncés. Il n'avait pas non plus le même uniforme. Ces détails mis à part, il était une copie presque conforme du détective lycéen.

Après s'être remis de sa surprise, Conan pris la parole :

« Tu es le Kid, n'est-ce pas ?

En effet. » répondit le lycéen en repliant son journal pour le glisser sous son bras.

« Tu as un peu raté ton déguisement cette fois-ci… » nota Haibara avec un sourire ironique.

Kaito ne répondit pas. Il avait appris à ses dépends le matin même qu'il ne fallait pas lire un journal parlant de ses exploits (et donc d'une défaite cuisante du commissaire Nakamori) en présence d'Aoko, surtout en laissant son sac (rempli en partie par un déguisement indispensable) sans surveillance… Ce dernier avait donc fait un magnifique vol plané, propulsé par un formidable coup de balai, et atterrit sans doute beaucoup trop loin pour que le magicien arrive à le retrouver. Résultat…

« J'ai eu un petit contre temps » finit-il par marmonner. « Mais peu importe, je suis là pour payer ma dette.

Donc tu as finalement trouvé quelque chose sur ces deux pierres… ?

Oui. Mais ce n'est pas très malin d'en parler au beau milieu de la rue si tu veux mon avis. » fit remarquer le voleur.

« Il n'a pas tort… » intervint Haibara.

« Allons chez le professeur alors ! » s'impatienta Conan.

Une fois chez Agasa, Kaito déballa tout ce que Akako lui avait appris, à quelques exceptions prêt. Il raconta que Phinée était une pierre magique qui donnait le don de voyance, mais ne parla pas de Pandora, du moins pas plus que les autres pierres. Pour le moment, il n'en avait pas besoin et c'était donc mieux comme ça. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Haibara pianotait sur son ordinateur, rentrant les nouvelles données disponibles sur les pierres. Conan, lui, était plutôt sceptique quant à la magie de Phinée et des autres.

« Une pierre magique… ? Ridicule ! » marmonna-t-il, enfermé dans sa logique rationnelle de détective. « La magie, ça n'existe pas. Ces joyaux sont peut-être bizarres, mais pas à ce point… »

Kaito soupira : pourquoi fallait-il que les détectives aient autant de mal à accepter quelque chose d'irrationnel, même quand cette chose en question se trouvait juste sous leur nez… ?

« Que tu me croies ou non, je m'en moque. » répondit-il. « Mais c'est grâce à Phinée que j'ai réussi à m'enfuir et à prévoir que la police m'attendrait sur le toit. Et ce n'est pas la seule pierre magique que j'ai vu ses derniers temps… Un rubis rouge venant d'un musée à Osaka, ça ne te dis rien… ?

Pardon… ? Mais comment connais-tu l'existence de ce rubis ?

Pff… Alors tu ne t'es aperçu de rien ? Crois-tu vraiment que ton ami Hattori aurait eu le temps de faire le trajet Osaka/Shibuya pour venir chercher ce rubis alors qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'il se trouvait là… ? »

Conan resta silencieux quelques secondes puis il comprit ce que voulait dire le voleur.

« C'était toi, c'est ça… ? Ce n'était pas Heiji que j'ai vu à Shibuya mais simplement toi sous un déguisement !!

Exactement. » acquiesça Kaito. « Et toi tu étais caché derrière une poubelle, pas vrai ? J'étais venu chercher le rubis, qu'on appelle Cronos. J'ai des raisons de croire qu'il s'agit d'une autre pierre magique. »

_Même si je l'ai prise pour Pandora, au début… _ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

« Cronos ? » répéta Haibara. Elle commença tout de suite à chercher une trace de l'existence du rubis sur le web.

« Et comment sais-tu que c'est bien une de ces _Perfect Gifts_ ? » demanda Conan. « Tu connais son pouvoir ?…

En effet… J'ai bien l'impression qu'elle agit sur le temps en le ralentissant…

Et c'est comme ça que tu as pu "éviter" une partie des balles envoyées par Gin… » déduit le petit détective.

« Oui. Mais je ne sais pas où Cronos est actuellement… Elle a disparu le temps que j'ai passé au poste de police.

Oh, mais ce n'est pas un problème… » répliqua Conan avec un petit sourire. « C'est nous qui avons le rubis de Cronos…

Pardon ?! Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui l'as ramassé ?!!

Exactement. Et depuis, Haibara l'étudie dans l'espoir d'apprendre quelque chose dessus.

Et… ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »

C'était maintenant au tour de Kaito d'apprendre quelque chose au sujet des Pierres.

« Oui. » répondit Aï, devançant ainsi Conan. « Elles réagissent entre elles, et produisent de la lumière. A mon avis, on pourrait d'ailleurs transformer cette lumière en énergie, mais… Nous n'en savons pas plus pour le moment.

C'est déjà ça… » Murmura le magicien.

« Pour résumer, il y a donc quatre pierres au total. » déclara le détective, qui n'appréciait apparemment pas de rester inactif, même pendant quelques minutes. « Nous en connaissons… deux : Phinée et Cronos. La première peut dévoiler un futur proche et la deuxième ralentit le temps.

Pas exactement… » Kaito s'en était aperçu : Kudo et son amie s'intéressaient de près aux joyaux. Il était presque certains qu'ils allaient les rassembler. Ce qui incluait aussi Pandora… Ainsi, il mettrait la main dessus bien plus facilement : les deux gamins la trouveraient pour lui. « Le troisième _Perfect Gift_, le plus dangereux d'après moi, se nomme Pandora. Cette pierre… permet de rendre immortel.

Tu es sûr… ? » balbutia Kudo. L'_immortalité_… C'était un pouvoir bien plus important que les deux autres. A n'en pas douter, Pandora était la pierre la plus puissante parmi celles qui étaient connues…

« Certain. » acquiesça-t-il. « Je ne l'ai jamais vue, mais je sais qu'elle est enfermée dans un autre joyau. On ne peut la voir que par transparence exposée sous les rayons de la lune. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Pandora est une petite pierre rouge sang…

Rayon de la lune… Pierre rouge sang… Pandora… » murmura Shiho en rentrant tout cela sur l'ordinateur.

« Bon, je crois que c'est tout cette fois… Si vous apprenez d'autres choses par la suite, j'aimerais que vous me mettiez au courant. Bien sûr, je ferais de même de mon côté. »

Kaito allait sortir de la pièce lorsque Conan pensa à quelque chose :

« Attends ! Et comment faisons nous pour te le dire si nous trouvons d'autres informations… ?

Ah, en effet… » Le magicien revint sur ses pas et attrapa une feuille et un stylo qui traînaient sur la table pour griffonner quelque chose. Il tendit ensuite le bout de papier à Conan. « Tiens, mon numéro de portable. Appelles-moi si tu as du nouveau. »

Arrivé à la porte, il ajouta :

« Au fait, inutile d'essayer de trouver ma véritable identité avec ce numéro… Je l'ai acheté sous un faux nom, une fausse adresse et tout ce qui va avec. Question de sûreté… »

Et il disparu. Conan ne pu pas s'empêcher que s'ils avaient voulu trouver son identité dans l'immédiat, Haibara et lui disposaient de pas mal d'éléments comme l'uniforme de son lycée par exemple… Mais bon, ce n'était pas vraiment à l'ordre du jour.

« Alors, tu as une idée Kudo ? »

La voix froide d'Haibara le tira de ses réflexions.

« Qu'est-ce que l'Organisation veux faire avec ces cailloux à ton avis… ?

Aucune idée. » répondit le détective en toute sincérité. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas encore vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir. « Mais nous finirons bien par trouver… »

La scientifique ne répondit pas. Pour elle, l'opposer aux Corbeaux était suicidaire. Mais elle concevait tout à fais que Kudo veuille retrouver sa taille. Et vu que cela lui était arrivé par sa faute, Haibara l'aiderais, même si elle n'approuvait pas du tout.


	17. 16 Entre le gris et le noir

Chapitre 16 - Entre le gris et le noir…

D'un air sombre, un homme entièrement vêtu de gris poussa la porte d'un petit bar peu recommandable de la rue Beika. Coincé entre deux immeubles en ruine, si l'on ne l'avait pas su, on ne serait pas aperçu de la présence du commerce tellement il était insignifiant. Mais on pouvait également reprocher beaucoup de choses à l'homme qui venait de pénétrer dans le bar. Une longue moustache lui encadrait le visage, parsemé par une barbe naissante. Si un large chapeau de feutre noir n'avait pas masqué en partie ses yeux, on aurait pu voir que ces derniers étaient soulignés d'épaisses cernes, preuves qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps, rongé par quelque chose qui le dépassait.

Même s'il avait été autrefois un redoutable et impitoyable tueur en puissance, une mission compliquée l'avait considérable affaibli et le doute s'était petit à petit, lentement mais sûrement, infiltré en lui…

L'homme alla s'affaler à une table, ne remarquant même pas le regard curieux que lui lança un barman essuyant un verre avec un torchon dont la propreté laissant à désirer. _Il_ n'était pas encore arrivé…

Des têtes se tournèrent dans la rue Beika au passage d'un jeune garçon. Il devait avoir environ seize ans, peut être même moins, et, pour des raisons bien plus qu'évidentes, attirait l'attention. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ses cheveux d'un blond très clair et de ses yeux noirs, témoignant d'une nationalité certainement plus européenne que japonaise… Ou alors cette attention venait de ses vêtements : de la tête jusqu'au pied, il avait revêtu une grande veste noire, dont les pans touchant presque le sol volaient derrière lui au rythme de ses pas.

Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, son instructeur lui avait toujours dit qu'il n'était pas bon d'attirer l'attention, que cela ne pouvait que contrarier le travail… Se teindre les cheveux pour les rendre d'un noir bien japonais, porter des vêtements qui auraient plus convenus à un garçon de son âge, voilà quels étaient ses conseils, ou plutôt ses ordres. Mais il n'avait jamais agréé à l'avis de son supérieur : bien se vêtir attirait peut-être l'attention, mais aussi le respect et bien souvent l'admiration. Hors, on ne soupçonnait jamais le model que l'on admirait, bien au contraire…

Le jeune homme tourna à l'angle de la rue et consulta sa montre : sept heures moins dix. Aucun doute, _il_ devait à présent être arrivé, et l'attendre depuis une bonne demi-heure… Par habitude et par ce qu'on aurait pu prendre pour du respect en ne le connaissant pas, il s'était toujours arrivé pour arriver à l'heure à ses rendez-vous. Cela jouait généralement en sa faveur lorsqu'il était convoqué par un supérieur. D'autres parts, c'était bien là un dernier hommage à rendre à une victime… Arriver à l'heure.

Mais à présent, c'était quelque chose de bien différent, une situation à laquelle il n'avait par ailleurs jamais eu à faire. Et arriver en retard y jouais un rôle important… _Il_ devait sûrement l'attendre avec impatience, pour savoir ce qui allait lui arriver et pour d'autres raisons infimes mais utiles. Une demi-heure de retard. Parfait. _Il_ avait eu le temps d'imaginer tout de qu'il voulait sur le sort qui l'attendait, c'était donc le moment idéal pour entrer en action…

Affichant un petit sourire en coin, il entra d'un pas léger mais sûr dans un bar miteux au coin de la rue.

Au moment même où il avait entendu la porte grincer, il avait tout de suite su qu'il s'agissait de lui. Il n'avait même pas levé la tête, c'était inutile. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui et il aurait reconnu son pas caractéristique entre milles.

« Cela faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il avait parlé d'une voix calme, sur un ton poli et monocorde où perçait un léger accent trahissant des origines irlandaises. Sans se presser, il arriva à la table où était affalé l'homme moustachu et s'y installa, joignant ses deux mains devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Cidre ? »

Le dénommé Cidre haussa les épaules. Pourquoi le lui demandait-il, alors qu'il se savait très bien ? Pour se rassurer peut-être, et ainsi remonter à l'époque où c'était lui qui donnait les ordres… Ou alors pour gagner du temps, avant que lui-même ne lui annonce ce que le patron pensait de lui qui traquait l'immortalité sans succès depuis onze ans ?

« Que voulez-vous que je vous réponde ? Ne le savez-vous pas très bien vous-même, _Mister Snake_ ? »

Cidre avait légèrement accentué ses derniers mots. Il vouvoyait Snake, alors que ce dernier le tutoyait… Ca aurait dû être l'inverse, si l'on en jugeait par leurs positions au sein de l'Organisation… Mais le jeune homme trouvait ça beaucoup plus ironique qu'autre chose.

De son côté, le serpent ne répondit pas. Oui, il savait parfaitement pourquoi son ancien second, celui à qui il avait tout appris mais qui l'avait doublé, était là. Onze ans qu'il cherchait, mais il n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Pire, il n'avait même pas été capable d'éliminer correctement l'un de leurs opposants…

Une dizaine de minutes passèrent ainsi, troublées simplement par Cidre qui buvait tranquillement le thé qu'il avait commandé. Soudain, il reposa d'un coup sec sa tasse, sans pour autant en faire jaillir la moindre goutte.

« Vous avez une énième et dernière chance. » déclara-t-il en fixant ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir du visage de Snake, collé contre la table.

Ce dernier releva la tête, surpris : il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'on lui accorde cela, surtout après onze ans sans résultats… Il devait y avoir un problème, un coup fourré quelque part !

Comme pour lui donner raison, Cidre reprit la parole. Mais cette fois, il n'affichait plus ce petit sourire factice qui avait été omniprésent depuis le début de la discussion. Il fronçait légèrement les sourcils tout en gardant une expression qu'il voulait neutre. Quoiqu'il s'apprête à ajouter, cela ne lui plaisait apparemment pas…

« Seulement… Seulement je dois vous accompagner dans votre prochain "essai" pour m'assurer que vous utiliserez bien tous les moyens possibles pour réussir… »

Pour la première fois depuis que Cidre était entré dans le bar, Snake releva la tête : alors c'était donc ça… Son ancien "élève" savait pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient quasiment aucune chance de retrouver Pandora en une seule fois… Et être avec Snake au moment de sa défaite, c'était être entraîné dans sa chute au moment où il tomberait… En effet, cela avait toutes les raisons de déplaire au jeune irlandais, qui avait poursuivi jusque là une ascension plus que satisfaisante dans les échelons du Syndicat.

« Ca ne te plais pas, n'est-ce pas ? » lâcha le serpent avec un plaisir évident matérialisé par un petit sourire ironique. « Refaire équipe avec moi après toutes ces années… »

Cidre resserra les dents : non, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout, lui répugnait même… Il aurait fallu voir avec qu'elle tête il avait accueilli l'information lorsqu'_il _lui avait balancée à la figure, sans aucun préavis, juste après qu'il ait été convoqué dans son bureau.

Mais pour rien au monde, le jeune homme n'aurait avoué cela devant son ancien aîné. S'aurait été une faiblesse qui lui aurait donné l'impression de revenir au rang qui avait été le sien pendant tant d'année, un rang qui ne lui convenait pas aujourd'hui.

« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, c'est moi qui dirigerais "l'équipe" contrairement à il y a huit ans… ! »

Le sourire de Snake ne s'effaça pas. Enfin. Ce sale gosse avait enfin _perdu_ son sang-froid et son irritant self-control dont il s'enorgueillait tant… Ce gamin à qui il avait suffit cinq années sous sa tutelle pour devenir un membre à part entière de l'Organisation, portant un nom de code alcoolisé et franchissant le pallier qui le plaçait au-dessus de lui. Car faire partie de ce "Zodiaque" gris attelé à la recherche de Pandora et des autres pierres aux pouvoirs magiques ne satisfaisait nullement Snake. Un travail important, d'accord, mais sans aucun espoir… Le seul caillou qu'avait jamais vu le Syndicat avait été découvert une dizaine d'années auparavant et aucun autre évènement positif n'avait été recensé entre temps dans tout le _Zodiaque_… Même la mort de Kuroba Toichi, celui qui avait juré de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, n'avait été qu'une infime goutte d'eau dans la liste d'échecs qui leur incombait. Surtout que ce même Kuroba avait mystérieusement resurgit depuis six mois déjà, alors qu'il était sensé être mort et enterré… Kid the Phantom Thief portait décidément bien son nom.

Cidre allait plonger, c'était sûr et certain. Snake avait la ferme intention de l'entraîner dans sa chute… Il allait enfin prendre sa revanche sur ce gamin arrogant qui l'avait bien trop vite dépassé.

« Eh bien… Par quoi allons nous commencer alors … ? »

Le jeune blond ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant à reprendre ses esprits. Oui, il avait perdu son sang-froid durant une minute, une chose qui ne lui était arrivée que rarement, durant toutes ces années au service du Syndicat.

« Kaito Kid. » répondit finalement Cidre. « C'est lui qui nous as dérobé Méléagre, notre joyau, il y a dix ans. Puisqu'il n'est pas mort, nous allons donc lui _demander_ où il l'a caché… »

En réponse, Snake hocha la tête :

« Je vois… Et comment vas-tu trouver le Kid ? On ne sais même pas s'il est encore vivant après tout. Il s'est fait tirer dessus il y a environ deux semaines et on ne l'a pas revu depuis. Si ça se trouve, il n'a finalement pas eu besoin de moi aide pour disparaître…

Ne croyez pas que je n'y ai pas pensé, répliqua Cidre d'un ton sec et cassant. S'il était mort, on aurait retrouvé son corps et les journaux ne se seraient pas privés d'en parler… Non, il est toujours en vie mais se fait discret ces derniers temps, pour une raison qui nous est pour le moment inconnue, voilà tout.

Ca se résout en aucun cas le problème : comment vas-tu le trouver s'il refuse de se montrer ? »

Le jeune homme en noir resta silencieux quelques instants : il réfléchissait. Kid l'Insaisissable était Toichi Kuroba, lui comme son "partenaire" le savaient très bien. Cependant, on ne pouvait pas ressusciter les morts, c'était plus qu'évident, et le magicien était bien mort et enterré, des membres de l'Organisation avaient vu de leurs propres yeux son corps… Alors…

« Déjà, nous devons trouver qui est le Kid actuel. Il est évident qu'il n'est pas le même qu'il y a huit ans, alors qui ? Personnellement, je pencherais pour quelqu'un de son entourage, quelqu'un qui savait que Kuroba était Kid, ou qui l'a appris par la suite. »

Pour une fois, Snake ne trouva rien à redire sur cette idée. Il acquiesça donc lentement.

« En fouillant dans les dossiers du Syndicat, nous devrions bien trouver quelque chose… ajouta l'Irlandais.

Très bien… Allons-y alors… »

Cidre épousseta consciencieusement sa veste noire, comme si celle-ci était dans un état de saleté effroyable, passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les lisser, puis s'extirpa finalement de sa chaise, jetant une piécette sur la table pour payer son thé. Snake se décolla de la table et repoussa sa chaise dans un boucan pas possible. Les deux hommes sortirent du bar et s'éloignèrent finalement pour ne devenir que deux ombres, l'une grise et l'autre noire.


End file.
